


-Kinky Bucky -series

by FoggySunday



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bladder Control, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Tit Play, Vaginal Sex, androgynous Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>非連載性質肉文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

最近的纽约莫名其妙的太平。复仇者们也不需要频繁出任务了，解散掉的复仇者联盟各自回到了自己的小圈子。Rogers夫夫也不例外，解散之后卸下装备回到了布鲁克林的屋子打算过一下二人世界。平时复仇者的生活忙透了，还记得前段时间的放假举办的婚礼可谓匆匆忙忙，想享受二人世界的两位迫不及待地填补空虚的“婚后事“  
Steve和Bucky平时都是正经的复仇者，殊不知私底下还有不为人知的性爱癖好。  
一回到家，Rogers夫夫一下按下“请勿打扰“的按钮，普通的独立公寓马上被封锁起来，这是Steve别有用心的计划，公寓外面并没有什么不同，内部可是大有乾坤，这可是stark科技给他们两人提供了尽情享受二人世界的条件。  
复仇者的放假时间正好对上了Bucky的发情期，这对每一次出任务都要吃强力抑制剂的Bucky来说无疑是一次好好释放的机会。  
“Stevie，”冷冰冰的冬日战士在爱人面前舔舔舌头，勾着面前金发alpha的脖子狠狠亲下去“唔…你这个小处男，能不能别装模装样地挑逗我。”  
“乖，快让我摸摸你的胸部”Steve回应着Bucky的湿吻，由双唇吻到胡子渣的下巴，再往在Bucky的脖子和锁骨处地咬出草莓。发情的Omega禁不住自己alpha的挑逗，发出一阵阵的淫叫。“看来装模作样也令你你也很爽呢，真想看你怀孕的样子，捏你丰满的乳房，那我就给你买蕾丝胸罩戴上，再撕开，像对待女人一样，啊，真想狠狠吸你的奶。”说着，Steve的手抓住Bucky的胸，“举起来，对，双手，我现在就要抢先品尝我儿子的乳源。”Steve舔舔Bucky的乳尖，然后开始吮吸左乳，另一半的乳头被大拇指拨弄着，弄得身下的Omega阵阵发抖。“嗯..就是那样，god，你的技术怎么变得这么好了。”Bucky直起腰，主动把右乳尖送到Steve的嘴边。“光是一边不够的，这边也要，来舔一舔。”Steve转头就舔上了Bucky的右乳，一下又一下温柔的轻咬，唾液故意留在了乳尖上，挺立的乳尖早已经是可爱的桃红色，如同成熟的蜜桃般勾引着金发alpha。然而，Steve不老实的手指挠了挠Bucky的腋窝，禁不住敏感的Omega“呜哇”一声，赶紧抱住了面前alpha的脑袋，“等一下Steve..嗯..不要挠了，”顺着把脸埋进了金色的发旋，吮吸这alpha的信息素，“连衣服都要被你沾湿了”  
“bad boy，Bucky”大公无私的美国队长在恋人面前露出了控制欲的一面，顺手就把紧身T恤往两边一拉，直接撕开“我知道你超级爽，在我的面前就不用隐匿了，宝贝。”Steve笑了笑，再一次抚上Bucky的脸，和Bucky接吻，这一次并不是轻描淡写的吻，不要以为美国队长是什么正直的英雄，在自己的Omega面前，Steve的四倍忍耐力也无法制止alpha内心原始的兽性欲望。霸道的alpha迫不及待就要向自己的Omega输送自己的唾液，先是轻轻啃咬Bucky柔软的双唇，趁着Bucky的走神，Steve的舌头一下子闯进了Bucky的口腔，追逐对方的舌头，不但扫过了上颚，还要在牙床捣乱，舔弄对方的牙床和粘膜，刺激着软腭分泌更多的唾液，Bucky轻轻咽了一口唾液，他的alpha以为是在拒绝他，露出了一丝不悦，在自己的丈夫面前，Bucky知道自己没有让爱人尽兴，便再一次接吻，缠上了Steve的唇，又是一个深深的拥吻。双方的唾液也交换着，同时信息素也因此交替着，受着信息素的影响，两人慢慢地找到了性爱的感觉。  
“Steve..啊..不…我想怀孕..我想要你..”Bucky在Steve的引导下也变得主动起来，靠在门上安静地等候Steve的慰藉。信息素不但令到Omega兴奋，也唤醒了Bucky心中的母性。  
“想要什么”明知故问的alpha露出一脸坏笑，继续舔弄Bucky的身体。他清楚自己Omega的敏感点，他看着面前这头发情的小兽，站起来，双手依然不老实的在Bucky上半身乱摸，然后，蹭上了Bucky的脸颊，他知道他的Omega受不了他的撒娇。“好不容易才有假期，上次是结婚，这次总要做点什么特别的。”  
“…生孩子..唔..我想给你生孩子,Steve”Bucky的脸潮红，转头亲上Steve的耳廓，回应着自己alpha的撒娇，毫不犹豫透露出了心中的愿望“你可以帮我休假的，cap。”Bucky解开了Steve的腰带，准备拉下裤链，忽然被他的alpha阻止 了继续的双手  
“你这个小坏蛋，竟然想我索要我的精子，真是任性的小猫呢，竟敢要求伟大的美国队长放下手头的任务为这只小猫咪提供精子。”Steve舒展了一下眉头，把Bucky抱起来，迫不及待就推开卧室的门，然后把开始昂奋地Omega放下，让他趴在床边，“可怜的小猫咪，我要把你这个小坏蛋脱光然后打你的屁股，然后看着你得不到我的着急表情。”Steve毫不犹豫就把刚才撕成两半的T恤扒了下来，然后没等Bucky反应过来就裤子连内裤也脱了，让Bucky一丝不挂。  
可是Steve还是想的很周到的美国队长，他拿起床边的水瓶，递给Bucky，“性爱中的Omega会流出很多液体，不提前补充水分可是不够的，到时候可不要射不出来。”  
“你这个蠢货。”发情的Omega虽然下半身早已湿透，但还是嘴硬的反驳了一句他的alpha，喝光了一瓶水。然后，Bucky上半身趴在床上，臀部翘起，然而卧室的床是king size，而且是高级的木质上面再铺上柔软的垫子，床板大概离地半个身子高，Bucky不得不用脚尖点地，来支撑自己的体重。Steve要求Bucky分开双腿，向他露出股缝，发情期的Omega在轻轻颤抖，尽量抛弃羞耻感去勾引自己的alpha，然而Omega的下体有一个秘密的穴口，那是在睾丸下的生殖穴口，是Omega特有的身体结构，被耻毛保护着，与身后的排泄器官分开，Omega们利用这个器官为自己的爱人生育，所有alpha对于它都没有抵抗力。而且，被信息素刺激下这个秘密穴口还在潺潺流水，湿透了的阴道也沾湿了旁边的耻毛，再也不能把它隐藏在毛茸茸的耻毛里面，坦荡荡的样子更加引诱着身后的alpha犯罪。  
“很好，我的宝贝。”Steve脱了上半身的衣服，露出诱人的胸肌和结实的腹肌，这个举动让Bucky不禁回头视奸他的alpha的身材，看到Bucky直勾勾的眼神，Steve知道自己的Omega一定迫不及待，可是偏偏就想要这个时候使坏的他抚上了Bucky的脊椎，一路向下，直到股缝，跨过肛门，直接到了阴道，偏偏不插进去，只在主动绽放的阴道上摩擦。“你想我叫你什么呢，小猫咪，小母狗，还是小婊子?”平日注意语言的美国队长也说起了dirty talk,可是Bucky偏偏喜欢他霸道的样子。  
“啊…我..可以..啊…小猫咪，小母狗，还是小婊子都可以…我想怀孕,please,Steve..please——”光是语言的刺激就让Bucky感到淡淡的羞辱感，他喜欢这种被自己alpha征服的感觉，情不自禁就把双手伸到阴道入口，用食指轻轻勾住红润的阴唇，流淌着更多的液体，更多地发散自身的信息素。“唔..就这样…好想要你..已经湿透了..”Bucky主动地一开一合，想马上就被身后的alpha填满。  
可是Steve领会到自己Omega的意思，可是偏偏不按照他的要求做，他先蹲下来，仔细观察着流水的阴道，然后轻轻一舔，Bucky猛地颤抖了一下，期待的眼神让Steve更加使坏。  
“啪！啪！啪！”三下掌声落在了Bucky的屁股上“我说过，我要打你的屁股，小婊子。”Bucky被吓到了，眼泪汪汪的puppy eye盯着Steve的脸，仿佛在向Steve求饶，但是火辣辣的屁股却呈现着红色的巴掌印，这样子可怜的目光和耿直的身体，更加勾起了Steve的兴趣，又一次无情地掌掴Bucky的屁股，“啪”的一声，右边的臀部也添加了一度掌印。  
“不要了，Steve，我知错了，呜呜….”Bucky忍住屁股的火辣，脚尖微微紧缩，感觉快要支撑不住自己的体重了，然而双手抓住床上的毯子，不让自己滑下来。“还没有完哦，我的小母狗。”再来一次“啪”一声，又一下巴掌落在了屁股上。Steve并没有用尽力气，只是适度地拍打Bucky的臀部，因为Steve在惩罚他的小宝贝的同时，使坏心眼的他也很想看Bucky放荡的样子，每落下一个巴掌，Bucky的脚趾就会忍不住蜷缩起来，但是Steve不允许他合并双腿，他只好更用力抓住床上的毯子，让上半身更加贴着床，贴着舒适软熟毯子的乳尖也会被摩擦得更敏感起来，一边不经心对视着Bucky红红的眼睛，一边凑近观察Bucky的阴道口，看着半透明液体一滩又一滩地落下。  
“呜呜呜..不要了..疼..唔….”Bucky受不了这种折磨，连忙向自己的alpha求饶“怎样都好..怎么样都好，不要打了…我受不了..please..Steve..”Bucky用尽自己的力气像Steve撒娇，像一只发情的小猫咪一样蹭着刚刚在床沿坐下的爱人。  
果然Steve还是敌不过Bucky的温柔乡，Steve一看到Bucky的求饶，就软下心来，抚摸着Bucky的臀部。“抱歉我的宝贝，是不是弄疼你了。”Bucky点点头，又摇摇头“我不喜欢你欺负我，莫名其妙就欺负我。”Bucky看到撒娇受用，接着说“我现在要你疼爱我,把我抱到床上，用”那种”方式疼爱我。”  
看到Bucky可爱的模样，Steve陪感欣慰，连忙把Bucky翻过来，然后面对面地抱了起来，两个人一起扑倒在床上。Steve趴在Bucky身上，随便玩弄Bucky的上半身，突然发现，发情的Omega身体与平日有些少不同。Bucky胸前的肌肉软软的，不像平时硬邦邦的胸肌，难道是信息素引诱导致乳房变得柔软？Steve心想， 同时也为发现了这片新大陆而感到兴奋。Bucky知道Steve的心思，自己主动抓住自己的双乳，揉弄着，摆出撩人的表情，就像邀请Steve对他进行侵犯。“亲爱的，我就说了你的尺寸也不输我嘛。”Steve覆上Bucky的双手，使劲揉着Bucky软绵绵的胸脯。“发情的Omega真是诱人…唔…我想你…”  
“你要我为你乳交吗？”Omega和alpha果然是意识相同，Bucky打断了Steve的话，“是不是要用我的乳房夹住你的阴茎，用我的嘴唇舔弄你的龟头。就像这样——”Bucky主动得让Steve吃了一惊，不由自主就被Bucky转了身来，推到在床上。Bucky转过身去，背对Steve，然后趴了下去，用丰满的双乳夹住了Steve的半勃起的阴茎，然后双手扶着乳侧，挤出乳沟，让Steve的阴茎感受到被乳房包裹的温暖。一起一伏摩擦着Steve的阴茎，嘴巴也在灵活的吸吮Steve的龟头。被刺激连连的Steve仰起头喘息着，猛地发现Bucky的翘臀就在眼前，双腿大开着跨在两边，阴道口就这样毫无防备地展现在Steve的眼前，不知廉耻地流淌着液体，沿着双腿留下来。这样一下一下，一起一伏，在挑战Steve的忍耐力。  
Steve终于打破了自己的耐心，忍不住用鼻梁顶上了对方的会阴，轻轻摩擦着，嗅着Omega浓郁的信息素。Bucky好像感觉到自己alpha的回应，便更加积极地令他舒服，他知道，如果他的alpha兴奋起来，他自己也会得到更多的奖励。  
“我的小母狗..真的淫荡起来都不知道自己在犯罪呢…你要知道，再这样下去，我要忍不住了哦…——啊，Bucky你！”趁Steve不注意，Bucky给了他一记深喉，把阴茎一半吞进嘴里面，然后紧紧地箍着龟头，双乳也加快速度摩擦，给以Steve措手不及的快感。为了回应Bucky的积极，Steve也不甘示弱，他稍微把Bucky的臀部压下来，开始安慰Bucky的下体淌水的部位，他伸出舌头，有一下没一下地舔着出水的地方，先是用鼻尖摩擦一下那张“小嘴唇”，再而继续用舌头往里面探入，然后轻轻舔弄这片嫩红的软肉，继而把舌尖伸进去，“buck..好想就这样，用舌头侵犯你..唔..”身下人被刺激得有了反应，发出了支支吾吾的声音，然而贪心的小猫咪不肯松开嘴里的猎物，被塞得满满的口腔让Bucky无法浪叫，只能断断续续地呻吟，“唔..唔..ste…唔…等一下”猛地感觉到嘴里的阴茎大了一个尺寸，敏感的Omega猜到自己的alpha即将攀上高潮，同时释放出的信息素浓度也在倍增，后面和前面都被操着的Bucky感到了前所未有的快感，更加卖力地用乳沟夹紧Steve的阴茎摩擦，把他的龟头吞得更深，然后舌头在内部仔细地舔弄着微微鼓起来的血管。  
“啊啊啊…Steve….啊啊啊——”一阵微凉的液体充满了Bucky的口腔，Steve要比Bucky先射精，半透明的白浊液体落在Bucky的嘴巴里面，Bucky没有吞咽，感受了这种味道之后就把他缓缓从嘴里流出，沿着嘴唇，下巴，流到了Steve的阴茎上，和自己的双乳上。  
“还没有完哦，宝贝。”Steve警告了一下Bucky，可是Bucky依然在刚在的瞬间陶醉着，没有听清楚Steve的警示。就在Bucky嘴巴磨蹭着Steve龟头的时候，突然又一股精液射出，Bucky来不及躲避，被射得满脸都是。Bucky这才反应过来，发现自己的脸上都是自家alpha的精液，一股难以形容的感觉涌上心头，感觉鼻子酸酸的，看着正在努力挑逗自己的Steve，只能眼睁睁看着他不紧不慢地安抚自己，但力度暂时无法让Bucky释放自身的欲望。  
“Steve..不..Stevie..我想要高潮..我不想再这样不紧不慢了..好难受..呜呜”Bucky压下臀部希望Steve 能更主动，“请你舔弄我的身体..求求你..快点让我高潮吧..呜呜”  
Steve看着Bucky欲罢不能的样子，并没有更进一步，相反地，他想要Bucky自己主动，他想要看Bucky自己让自己高潮。“来，把手伸过来，两只手都要。”Bucky听话地把两只手伸到下体，因为失去支撑的他只好把头趴在Steve的腹肌上面，是不是被Steve金色的耻毛刮到脸蛋，而且那个位置浓郁的信息素让Bucky感到非常舒适。  
Steve看到听话的Bucky按照自己的方式扩充自己的身体，感到非常欣慰。他引导Bucky一只手给自己的阴茎安慰，然后另一只手伸到身后的阴道，给自己刺激自己生殖器上的敏感点，让他抚摸自己的阴蒂。Steve并没有继续舔弄Bucky的下体，他找了一个事宜的角度，欣赏由下至上地欣赏着这副可口的躯体，自己宛如一个旁观者，正在观看着近在咫尺的情色画面。  
作为一个Omega，阴茎的作用主要是排泄，对于很少抚慰这个部位的Bucky来说，确实是有一点难度。他另一只手正在刺激自己的阴蒂，这个位置富含神经末梢，非同寻常的敏感，虽然Bucky技术并不是太好，但是随意的指交已经让他快要哭出来了，这种不能尽兴的感觉让他非常难受。“Steve..帮帮我..我不会..”Bucky的眼眶红透了，只能断断续续地说话，快要哭出来的样子楚楚可怜。  
“怎么了，我亲爱的。”Steve抚上他的脊梁，给他安慰和鼓励。  
“不是这里，是这里。”Bucky拉着Steve的手，把Steve的手放在自己的阴茎上面，“这里…弄不出来，好难受…帮帮我好吗，Stevie.”  
Steve就知道自己无法抗Bucky的puppy eye,毫不犹豫地帮Bucky自慰了。他扶着Bucky的阴茎，自己的舌头再一次探入了Bucky的阴道舔弄。  
这样下来Bucky受到了三重的刺激，他急促的呼吸就是高潮的前夕，哪一个Omega都无法抗拒这种快乐。阴道被湿润的充满技巧的舌头舔弄着，自己在玩弄着自己的阴蒂，噗呲噗呲的水声径流不断，勃起的阴茎尺寸不大但也有Steve的三分之二，Bucky重来都没有想过，套弄阴茎可以另一个Omega这么愉悦。  
“啊…Steve..Stevie!..我…我要高潮了..啊啊啊——”突然一小股白浊的液体从龟头喷涌而出，Omega的量要比alpha的少，可是依然沾湿了两人的指尖，接下来一大股温暖的液体不紧不慢从子宫深处流出，Bucky可以感觉到那股液体流过他的子宫和阴道，滋润着他的内部，又一次把阴道口弄得湿漉漉的。  
“宝贝，这是潮吹吗？”这么一来，Steve也是第一次看到Omega的阴道高潮，他高兴地眯起眼睛，轻轻捏了一下Bucky的小屁股“这是告诉我你要为怀孕做好准备了吗，我的小猫咪，还是小母狗来着？”  
Bucky的脸色红润，只好点了点头，把身体调头过来再一次面向金发碧眼的alpha，“Steve，把我操开..就现在..我要你在我身体里面成结，然后用精液，填满我的子宫..然后顺利怀孕..”  
“嗯，我的小母狗，我都要迫不及待了呢。”Steve把Bucky放在腿上，用胸肌压着Bucky的脊梁，“我现在要进去了，你能告诉我你的感觉吗？”  
Steve托起Bucky的屁股，轻轻舔了舔Bucky的耳朵，说一下鼓励的话。刚刚发泄过的阴茎并没有泄气，反而更加的精气勃勃的，从后面一下子就插进了已经做好准备的湿润的阴道。  
“啊啊——！Steve..好舒服！对…就这样…”Bucky感受到自己alpha的气息从后面袭来，喜极而泣，泪水流了下来，“呜呜，就这样…把我操开…我是你的..让我怀上你的孩子..怀上你很多很多的孩子…”Bucky主动动了起来，不由自主地增大了抽插的幅度。Steve也感到非常舒服，眼神迷离地注视着眼前这只淫荡的Omega，Steve先是摸着Bucky的大腿根部，然后一路上前，摸过有质感的腹肌，最后停留在Bucky丰满的乳房上面，“嘿..我的宝贝..我真的..好喜欢你这对奶子..就好像哺乳期的母亲..深深地吸引着我.”Steve开始蹂躏Bucky的双乳，丰满的乳房随着Bucky 的上下摇摆在一下一下地抖动，Steve双手抱住双峰，各种不同的花式玩弄，扭捏，拉扯，但依然是无尽的温柔。Bucky不禁泪流满脸，不但被Steve的温柔打动，还有来自身体的生理反应。  
“buck..我要操开你…我要成结了..”Steve感觉到自己阴茎的球体正在胀大，龟头正要破开里面更深一层的子宫口，便更而抱紧他的Omega,“啊啊..啊你的身体..好舒服…简直..是最适合我的躯体”胀大的结卡在了Bucky的内部，压在了Bucky的前列腺处。早已经过被标记的Bucky再一次体会到自己alpha在自己身体内部熟悉的温暖，想要更多，想要更多这种感觉。Bucky配合着Steve，夹紧自己的身体，然后双手往后抱住了Steve的脑袋，仿佛要把自己的一切交给这位alpha。Steve的双手依然缠着Bucky的双乳，趁Bucky不注意就把腹部多余的液体摸上乳头，指尖在玩弄乳头，食指陷入了乳头的凹位揉着，那个位置最为敏感，刺激得Bucky阵阵发抖。在此之前，Bucky重来都不知道原来Omega的胸部如此敏感有趣，被Steve开发过之后便一发不可收拾，“Steve，乳头，在摸摸那里，求求你..那里超级舒服…啊 ——不知道怎么要好了呜呜呜”  
“好…”Steve回应着Bucky的要求，继续挑逗着Bucky的乳房，与此同时，他的下体也开始涌现滚滚的热流，他要开始连续射精了。这是alpha令Omega怀孕的唯一方式，而且Omega的受孕几率99%。“我爱你buck..我爱你..我..爱你..”伴随着Steve断断续续的告白，精液一波又一波的送进了Bucky的体内，涌进了Bucky的子宫，“buck..你在受精对吗？”Bucky迷迷糊糊地点点头，“Steve…我能感觉到我们的孩子马上就要诞生了..我真的..太高兴了..”Bucky眼前迷糊，感觉到一丝的脱力，然后轻轻靠在Steve的胸前，感受着此刻他的alpha对他的爱意。Steve也是一个体贴称职的alpha，在自己高潮的同时也照顾着Bucky的身体，他拿起了Bucky 的阴茎，打算帮Bucky阴茎射精。  
“Steve..我..呜呜..”Bucky突然羞红了脸。  
“怎么了,buck”Steve关切地抱住了他的Omega  
“帮帮我..我射不出来了..唔…”Bucky的脸更红了，他不知道如何解释接下来的一切。  
“可是刚刚不是喝了很多水吗…我的小母狗..真的一副容易流失水分的身体呢。”Steve调侃着。  
“不是的..我射不出精..我..我想去..我想尿尿”Bucky把头转过去，吻住了Steve柔软的唇，像是求饶一半讨好他的alpha。  
“可是我现在还在你的身体里面呢小宝贝…你要我保持着这个姿势抱着你上厕所吗？”Steve明知故问，接下来已经从后面抱着Bucky径直走向卧室的浴室。  
主卧室的浴室要比客厅的洗手间大得多明亮得多，而且有一面很大的全身镜之余，浴室洗手台镜子也不小。Bucky有点后悔为什么当初要装这么多镜子在这里了，因为现在的他，和Steve这个连接姿势让他一览无遗。  
“好色情啊buck…全部都看到了,全部都看的一清二楚了哦”Steve故意抱着Bucky走向全身镜旁边，“你看看，我就这样，插着你的下体，虽然插得很深，但是精液实在太多了，都要忍不住流出一点了呢…”接下来，Steve故意动了动下体，一些半透明的混合液体噗噗噗地流了下来，Bucky看着面前的画面，脸如潮红，别过头去，不想看自己淫荡的身体。  
可是Steve腹黑之心再起，他故意把双手往下，托起了Bucky的屁股，让Bucky的下体在镜子前面清楚地倒影出来。“你看，插进去了..是这样的..你都没有好好看过呢,我亲爱的buck”  
Bucky忍不住看了一眼，天哪，果然是太色情了，Steve的整根阴茎都没入了他的阴道，只留下两颗沉甸甸的睾丸在外晃动，金色和棕色的耻毛早已湿哒哒地缠在一起，他还不知廉耻地一松一开地夹紧着，自己的阴茎也昂起头，持续着是有非有地想要射精的状态，胸部也是柔软的沉甸甸的，也随着身体的律动一晃一晃，液体更深肆意流淌着…  
“我真的忍不住了Steve…我要失禁了..”Bucky红着脸请求着Steve，让Steve赶集把他送到马桶旁边。  
“忍不住的话，尿在这里也可以的哦，我想看着你失禁的样子，我的宝贝，你无论如何也很可爱呢”Steve偏偏不走，在挑战着Bucky的忍耐极限，把他的姿势调整到一个更好的角度，让两个人都清晰的看到这一刻春光。  
“唔..不要..唔”Bucky用尽力气忍耐着，毕竟他这么大还没有在别人面前遇上失禁这种事情，对他来说实在是太羞耻了。  
“嘘..嘘..”Steve还在不断使坏，还用口哨帮Bucky催尿了，维持着这个姿势给Bucky把尿。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”Bucky再也忍不住了，直接就在镜子前面失禁，淡黄色的液体从马眼流出，形成一个弧度，然后跌落在镜子上面 ，在缓缓留到地面上。大概是因为憋了好久，过了一段时间才结束了小便。Steve强迫Bucky要亲眼看着自己小便，于是他们俩一起看着镜子，视觉上的冲击感和Bucky的羞耻心交织在一起，Bucky又忍不住哭了。  
但是，Bucky的身体并没有因此放过他。小便完还没有结束，Bucky就想要射精了，于是黄色液体结束后，一股热流滚滚出来，量并不多，然而冲击力直接喷射在镜子上面，然后很快半干了，停留在镜子上面。  
Bucky满脸泪水，他回头看着Steve，想他求饶“我再也..射不出来也尿不出来了…求求你..我们回去卧室好不好,我不想看了…呜呜”  
果然还是抵抗不了Bucky的哭泣。我亲爱的小母狗，我可爱的小猫咪，我的小宝贝，我的buck，果然是全世界最可爱的人，即使在外人面前是冷酷的冬日战士，在我的面前也只是一只温顺乖巧的Bucky，他只属于我。Steve心想着，把Bucky抱回了房间，一起躺倒在床上。  
“睡吧我的宝贝。”Steve在Bucky身体内完成了射精，但是阴茎依然堵住了入口。“这样子，你很快就能怀孕了。”Steve温柔的口吻令Bucky安心，也停止了哭泣。  
“我爱你，Steve”Bucky惺忪睡眼，依然没有忘记睡前的告白。  
“我也爱你，my Bucky.”Steve一遍又一遍地亲吻Bucky，看着眼前的人起眼睛安稳的模样，盖好被子，准备与爱人做同一个梦。


	2. Chapter 2

众所周知的，Rogers夫夫一直都很甜腻，嗯，而且很开放。Bucky重新被Steve标记之后，床事上面并不害羞，而且有时候甚至会主动要求更加“有趣”的做法。而且，两人相处模式下的Bucky一改冬兵的性格，就像一只温柔粘人的小母猫似的，跟Steve在床事上面更是不亦乐乎。  
“Steve，你吃饱了吗？”吃完晚饭的Bucky有开始黏上了Steve的后背，用腮帮蹭蹭Steve的背肌。  
“buck…这几天我们好像除了吃饭喝水都没有离开过床呢，你又想要了吗，我的小母猫。”Steve回应着Bucky的撒娇，侧身过来用手搂住Bucky，亲亲他的额头“唔..你开始散发一种充满母性的香气了，是要怀孕了吗。”  
的确，这几天以来，Rogers夫夫二人几本没有离开过床，每天的大部分时间都在床上度过，有时候甚至乎连饭都在床上吃，甚至有一次，才刚刚进食了几口，Bucky又迫不及待地要求Steve做爱。交欢到极致之后，又抱在一起倒头就睡；睡饱了，先醒来的那位就开始撩动还在睡眠中的那位，然后又开始交欢。持续了好几天不间断的性事让Bucky的身体渐渐开始发生了变化，身上的肌肉开始变得更有弹性了，腹肌也开始变软，这大概就是常人口中的“受孕”了吧。  
Steve怀里抱着乖巧的小猫，小猫只是随便穿了一件T恤，没穿内裤，Steve就这样顺手摸上了Bucky的下体。  
“你看，还是湿湿的。”Steve的手抚摸上Bucky的阴道口，食指和无名指拉开阴唇，然后中指去拨弄那敏感的阴蒂，上下来回抚摸，这一来，Bucky的下体又开始出水了。  
“嗯..好舒服…你看，你都把我操开了。”Bucky闭上眼睛享受着这一刻，回抱着Steve的全身赤裸的身体，他很喜欢Steve强壮的身体，更何况这两天在家里都是赤诚相对，几乎没有穿衣服的场合，这样的坦诚使Bucky更加熟悉对方的肉体。Bucky无意地轻声呻吟，Steve没有留指甲又干净的手指让他非常舒服，而且Steve也越来越了解他的身体，知道怎么样的力度才能让他爽上天。Bucky趴在Steve身上，把Steve推到在客厅的沙发床上面，让Steve抚慰他饥渴的身体。初期怀孕的Omega对性更加渴望，因为他需要alpha的刺激来分泌身体的信息素，这样才能使肚子里的小生命更好地成长。  
Steve不安分的手指在Bucky的阴道口来回摩擦，中指稍微插进一点，又猛地拉出来，故意摩擦Bucky的阴蒂，若隐若现的快感让Bucky迫不及待。“Steve..你这个混球..你可不可以干脆一点，啊….你可不可以直接进来嘛，你以为只用手指弄到我潮吹吗？”  
Steve听到Bucky的不满，哼哼地轻笑，并没有说话，身体力行地加强手中的技巧。Steve调整了一下姿势，稍微把自己坐直一点，然后要求Bucky的脸躺在他的裆部上面，这样子Bucky就可以抬高屁股，分开双腿，让Steve更加方便地开发他。  
Steve双手都抚上了Bucky的下体，一只手的拇指和小指拨开Bucky的花瓣，然后另外三只手指并拢，一起捣弄Bucky鲜红色的软肉，稍长的中指负责刺激Bucky的阴蒂，他知道Bucky非常喜欢这种指交，一旦这样安抚，Bucky就会像受惊小母猫一样浪叫连连；Steve另一只手插进了Bucky的阴道，并不是插得很深，稍微插进去三个指关节，然后快速地进出，刺激得内壁分泌出更多的液体，接连不断地从身体内部流出来，啪嗒啪嗒地滴到皮质沙发上面。  
“呜呜呜..Steve…操我…操开我！…把我操的更开！”Bucky配合着Steve的手势，屁股也在配合着Steve的侵犯一上一下的。他趴在Steve的胯下，发现Steve也开始硬了，就顺其自然张开嘴，舔弄Steve的阴茎。还是这么熟悉的感觉，Bucky窃喜，嘴巴里面含住这几天已经舔弄过无数次的肉棒，他想再一次看着Steve的阴茎发硬，然后青筋开始暴起，龟头开始流出憋不住的精液。Bucky吸吮着，故意发出声音告诉Steve他在多么努力地给他口交，讨好Steve般的嘴巴在卖力地工作。Bucky无法整根含下，光是三分之二已经顶住了Bucky的喉咙。天哪，小Stevie真的超棒，Bucky心想，真好奇我老公穿制服的时候是怎样把他藏起来的，可真是要把可怜的小Stevie憋坏了。他闭着眼睛感受着Steve阴茎在他口腔里的味道，唔唔唔…真是温暖的alpha体香。舌头在不断地窜动，灵巧的舔过阴茎的青筋，然后吞下嘴中的气体，给这根玩物更深刻的吸吮。“啊——”Steve忍不住呻吟，他稍微分心，用一只手挑起Bucky的下巴，眯着眼睛看着Bucky为他口交的迷离表情，“宝贝…好舒服，我想射在你的脸上。”Steve轻笑，强行把阴茎从Bucky嘴里抽出。Bucky虽然不舍，但是依然啜着小Steve，一点点地放开嘴巴。然后Steve让Bucky的嘴巴抵着他的阴囊，然后阴茎贴着Bucky的正脸，开始进行摩擦，Bucky轻舔着Steve的阴囊，双手并用轻捏这个球体，仿佛是在促进Steve射精。  
Alpha的精液本身就很多，而且Steve更多，Steve并没有撸到阴茎，只要Bucky用脸去摩擦茎体和用点小技巧刺激他射精，他就能攀上高潮。浓稠的精液瞬间从马眼喷涌而出，一波一波地喷射在Bucky 漂亮的脸蛋，挂在额头，鼻梁还有眼睫毛上，使得Bucky有一点睁不开眼睛，只好眼神迷离地望着Steve的一脸高潮。第一下射精并不尽兴，Steve开始用手协助自己，他拿起自己的阴茎，然后轻轻拍打Bucky的脸庞，Bucky见状，识趣地张开嘴巴，抬起头，伸出舌头接着拍打下来的龟头，Steve的动作很温柔，拍打的同时也会用龟头故意蹭Bucky的嘴唇，马眼流出的少量精液就会被留在嘴唇上面，这个样子的Bucky看起来更加色情。不用一会儿，黏黏腻腻的精液再次有一下没一下地射出来，射到Bucky的嘴唇和舌头上，接受着一切的Bucky感到非常的满足；再而Bucky舔弄龟头的同时也会舔舔自己的双唇，不知道是故意还是无意，这个动作在Steve看得一清二楚，而且无比性感。Bucky吞下了一部分精液，并没有吞下全部，他含住了所有的精液，然后故意吐出一点留在Steve的阴茎上面，这样才进行下一个操法。  
Bucky支起身子，让Steve和他面对面坐着。因为每一日的性事都让Bucky吸收更多的信息素，同时Omega的身体也会分泌孕期必须的激素，其中一种，就是让Omega的乳房胀大。对比与第一次做爱，Bucky的双乳又大了不止一个罩杯，让Steve这种不会分罩杯大小的人来目测，看着估算也有D了。而且，再过一段孕期的Omega就会开始分泌乳汁，所以这时候的Bucky身上更是有一阵淡淡的乳香。Steve自然也发现了Bucky丰满的乳房，惊喜地双手抓上去，然后把脸贴上去，“我的宝贝小母猫，怀孕了的样子也这么诱惑，才过了几天？乳房又大了，看样子我真的要给你买蕾丝胸罩了。”Steve一边感叹，一边把脸埋进了Bucky的胸前，张开嘴开始舔弄乳尖。  
“Stevie？你就这样子放任我下面不管了吗…”Bucky有点不满，他还没有潮吹呢，Steve就开始搞上了他的胸部，“不是说好了让我也高潮了吗，真是不公平啊，我的Stevie~”Bucky抱怨着，嘟着嘴露出一副不高兴的表情。Steve依然埋头进行着他的工作，他迷恋Bucky的双乳，不愿如此放开嘴巴，用含含糊糊的口吻告诉Bucky“你..就这样坐上来好不好..嗯..坐到我的阴茎上面去..乖乖…嗯嗯..嗯…我会让你舒服的..你的奶子味道真好”Steve继续低头吸吮Bucky的乳房，发掘着Bucky双乳的敏感点。  
Bucky也不甘示弱，他自己稍微抬起身子，一只手轻轻弄开阴道口，然后缓缓坐下去。“啊——”Bucky轻声呻吟，一下子把Steve的阴茎全部吞进身体，然后慢慢开始上下律动，他想要挽回Steve的注意力，便开始更卖力地淫叫。“啊——啊——Steve!好舒服..好舒服…”虽然Bucky的下体早已被Steve操开，但是依然紧致，Bucky夹紧了Steve的阴茎，然后开始缓慢地进出，每一次退出之后便进入了更深处的地方；即使Bucky有着双重性器官，但是Bucky依然比较喜欢使用他较为雌性化的那一边，有时候即使不进行射精，阴道高潮也足以让他满足好一段时间。  
Bucky的动作令他的胸部也晃动，Steve有点狼狈地随着晃动进行着动作，但他并不喜欢这种不稳定的状态，他有点怠倦，心想干脆安抚了Bucky先高潮。于是，他停下了嘴里的动作，开始配合Bucky的运动。他搂上Bucky的腰，嘴巴贴上了Bucky的唇，和其接吻，Steve一向很深情，只要吻下去就不会轻易停止，令人窒息的湿吻很快就让Bucky精神状态开始迷糊。这种面对面交配的方式让两个人更加亲密不已，他们紧密地贴在一起，Bucky并没有怎样勃起的阴茎被夹在他们的腹部中间，Steve也了解Bucky更喜欢阴道高潮，所以就更加花心思去调戏Bucky 的下体。Steve抱起了Bucky的屁股，稍微调整坐姿后把自己往里面更加挺进，在外的阴囊无法进入，只能紧贴着Bucky的阴唇，一进一出的动作让阴囊拍打在Bucky的阴唇上面，噗呲噗呲的淫秽的声音刺激着两人的耳膜，Bucky嫌这样还不够舒服，便主动让Steve换一个姿势:Bucky主动躺下，让Steve更加舒适地进入他的身体，他修长的双腿被Steve抬起，双脚主动缠上了Steve的腰，紧紧地交叉着不让自己滑落。舒展着的身体让Bucky快要爽翻天，他轻轻昂起了头，吐出嘴里的叹息，情不自禁伸出双手去刺激自己的身体。他顺着身体摸下去，似乎引导着Steve的视线；他从胸部开始，先是自己蹂躏丰满的胸部：他Bucky双手握住乳房，然后食指环绕要乳尖打圈，估计拨弄已经立起来的乳首，这个画面看得史蒂夫拨动心弦，俯下头就要配合Bucky的抚摸而舔弄他的乳首；趁着Steve的分心，Bucky继续往下，轻拂过柔软的腹部，再到他们交合的部位。Bucky双手来回在Steve的阴囊和自己的阴道口游走，然后不安分的手指探索着埋藏在里面的阴蒂，Bucky虽然知道Steve的抽插已经让这里化成一滩春水，然而他还要自己继续加强一下敏感点；接着，Bucky一只手的食指和中指夹住自己的阴蒂，轻轻地拉扯它，这一丝添盐加醋瞬间上他的快感更上一层楼“操我.Steve！操开我!!啊啊啊——好舒服！啊啊啊——”Bucky调戏着自己的身体，虽然阴道口几乎被Steve撑满，两片花瓣被撑得只能紧紧箍着Steve的阴茎，丝毫没有空隙，于是乎，Bucky的阴蒂也无法藏在阴唇里面，被暴露在空气中，往内的一面在被Steve的阴茎摩擦，朝外的一边被Bucky自己自慰。Bucky觉得自己快要被快感淹没了，心里面获得了巨大的安全感，生理反应让Bucky全身发抖，泪水不由自主地流了下来。Steve听到Bucky轻轻的啜泣声，连忙攀上前吻他的脸颊；徐徐落下的吻令Bucky安心下来，主动接住了Steve的嘴巴，用嘴唇含住Steve的上唇，继而让Steve的舌头进入自己的口腔，然后碎碎地接吻。  
“唔…”Bucky被亲得迷醉，条件发射般增加手上动作的技巧，随之而来的，是下体极大的刺激“唔..!!唔!!!!!!——啊啊啊”Bucky的阴道突然紧缩，松开嘴巴开始浪叫“啊——啊——呜呜————啊！！”子宫内部分泌出一股一股热流，然后往外流出；热流开始温暖了Steve的龟头，继而接着温暖两个人交合的内壁和Steve的阴茎，可是被紧紧堵住的穴口并不能轻易使淫液流出来。Steve见状，有了退出之意。  
“Stevie..你..不要..成…结..吗？”高潮后的Bucky几乎说不出一句完整的话。  
“不..会伤到孩子的….”Steve轻描淡写地回应，接下来强行退了出来，完全退出后便捧起Bucky的下体，让Bucky的下半身悬空，然后把脸贴近Bucky的下体，直勾勾地看着Bucky的阴道流出液体的样子，看着液体从阴道被轻轻“吹”出体外。  
“真下流..Stevie..就这样看着我潮吹…”Bucky躺得舒适寄了，笑眯眯地扫视Steve这副期待的模样。  
“毕竟我之前还没有仔细观察过..你阴道高潮的模样….”Steve的鼻尖顶上Bucky的会阴，想要感受一下这种液体的温度和体内“吹”出一点暖气的感觉。Bucky的高潮一波接着一波，潮吹并没有这么容易结束，被完全操开的阴道就这样在Steve眼前敞开着，在Steve的角度来看一览无遗，阴道大开的幅度已经可以看清楚肉壁，如果光线更好一点，Steve就能看到曾经捅破的内膜的位置；里面的液体在阴道的一开一合被送出来，然后留到大腿上，会阴上，甚至乎会沾到Steve的鼻梁。   
“好舒服啊Stevie…有你在真好…真想就这样天天和你做爱…”恢复了一点神智的Bucky稍稍抬起了头，看着Steve享受的样子，对Bucky来说也一种享受。  
“可是这样不够啊，宝贝..我的小母猫？我还想看你阴茎高潮啊。”Steve轻微放下了快要潮吹完毕的Bucky，对他提起了另一个要求。  
“可是我射不出来…..”Bucky有点小委屈“我不算很擅长用前面的，Stevie”  
“不要紧的，我可以帮你啊宝贝，不过你先等我一下。”说着，Steve站起来，进去卧室一会儿。Bucky就这样一个人躺在沙发安静等着。  
Steve出来的时候手上多了润滑剂和一些道具，不过距离有点远，迷茫的Bucky也没有看清楚，但是Steve没有径直走过来，而是先去了落地窗旁边，把东西放下，拉开窗帘，然后在走到Bucky这里，把Bucky横抱起来，走到落地窗前。  
整天密不透光的房子终于撒入一丝阳光，这个时候是黄昏时段，阳光不算灿烂，但是不适应这个亮度的Bucky稍微眯起了眼睛，“怎么了Stevie..好刺眼..可以拉起窗帘吗。”  
“宝贝，我想更加清楚地看你的身体，然后也可以让我们的宝宝晒晒太阳。”说着，便抚摸了一把Bucky的肚子。  
“天哪，我的Stevie，我才几天啊，他还没成型呢。”Bucky回应着Steve，也缠上了Steve的手，和他十指紧扣。  
“我真的好幸福我的宝贝。”Steve亲上了Bucky的脸颊“可是不止这样，我还想看你另一处高潮啊。”Steve的一只手往下游走，贴上Bucky半勃的阴茎。


	3. Chapter 3

温热的气息缠绕在两人的身旁，Bucky躺在落地窗旁的沙发床上面，让赤裸的身体暴露在阳光底下，享受着温暖阳光的同时也感受着自己alpha的爱抚。  
Steve半跪在Bucky的身边，上半身趴在Bucky的身上，有一下没一下地舔弄Bucky刚刚高潮过的敏感身躯，用鼻尖贴着Bucky乳房的曲线磨蹭，再用濡湿的舌头挑逗乳尖，若因若无的套弄使得身下的Omega发出阵阵闷吭，因为受孕的关系，Bucky除了胸部变软，腹部的肌肉也开始渐渐松弛下来，Steve笑称他宛如肉肉的小母猫，在主人的照顾下除了吃好喝好，就只会生孩子了。  
Steve温柔的双手正在给予Bucky的腰按摩以避免频繁性爱给他带来不适，Bucky就像慵懒的猫一样，躺平让Steve任揉。  
“喵喵~”Bucky轻佻的眼神俯视着Steve，学着猫叫吸引他的alpha。  
Steve闻声而至，依依不舍地狠狠吸弄了一下Bucky的乳头然后攀上去跟Bucky接吻，蛮横的吻瞬间掠夺了Bucky口腔的主动权，双唇触碰过之后就开始激烈的湿吻。  
Steve喜欢Bucky的身体的每一个部位，也了解他每一个部位。Bucky其实喜欢他更加霸道一点，就算平时Steve总是一副全美第一好男人的样子，温柔体贴无所不能，似乎是惯坏了，Bucky对Steve越来越依赖，尽管每一次做爱他都能看出Bucky意犹未尽，但Bucky却不愿意开口要求他玩更多情趣玩法。  
趁着Bucky正在专心跟他接吻，Steve把Bucky抱了起来，让Bucky坐上他的大腿。他最喜欢用这种姿势取悦Bucky，再说作为一个alpha的他认为这种姿势操的时候能更加好地掌握着身下人。虽然被抱起来，但是接吻并没有停下，Steve迅速用手轻轻转过Bucky的脸和他继续亲昵，然后另一方面也在准备未结束的性爱。  
落地窗的外面看似很平静，一点声响都没有。虽然Rogers的房子是单独的屋子，再加上正在进行房事的客厅也在一楼，这座建筑物亦比较偏僻而且外面的行人道暂时并没有人经过，但是窗帘大开而且正对着街道做爱这种事情对于这两位老冰棍来说也是比较新鲜刺激的。  
“Stevie…我们会被人看光的…”Bucky突然意识到这个问题，但是Steve的接吻技巧让他无法逃离。  
“那就…让别人看嘛….看看我有多爱你…”Steve有点特意的轻笑，并没有理会Bucky的提议，“事实上，被看光的只有我的小宝贝哦，我在你后面抱着你别人根本不会看到我的身体。而且我带了一点好玩的东西~”  
Bucky 突然想起刚才Steve进房间拿了一点东西出来，不过他并没有在意那是什么有趣的东西，他一直都以为他的老古板队长最多也就会匆忙的进去成人玩具商店逛一圈，跟售货员寒暄几下就出来，大不了就是买了一些假阳具之类脍炙人口的道具。  
没错，Bucky确实是小瞧了Steve这次的玩法了。  
他万万没想到Steve买的竟然是前段时间红遍社交网络的情趣用品——产卵器。  
据说发明这个情趣玩具的人是想要人也能体会到动物“产卵”的感觉：他的外形如同阴茎一样，尺寸由购买者自选，不同的是这根阴茎里面有导管，最底下就是塞卵蛋的入口；当这根阴茎插进去Omega的身体之后，便可以从这个入口放入卵蛋，然后通过导管放到Omega的体内，再把阴茎拿出来，卵蛋就可以留在Omega的体内。而且卵的种类也分不少，最常见一种是亲肤硅胶材质，把卵蛋放进去之后这种材质并不会让Omega的身体太难受，一旦适应了然后满足卵蛋在身体停留的感觉之后，通过诱导便可以把卵蛋排出。但也是有几种需要一定条件才能使用的卵蛋，比如说体积比普通卵蛋小一点，能因为人体体温升高而融化的卵蛋，而融化之后只是普通的润滑剂；还有更加考验人的，就是外壳是可以“压破”的然后被吸收，卵里面的东西是一些表面非常光滑的硅胶小珠子，被压迫外壳之后就会顺着肠道流出来，这种卵相当于惩罚游戏，要是Omega不能好好控制力度吸着卵蛋就很容易压破外壳，但是硅胶珠子因为太光滑，就算Omega收紧肠道这些珠子也会流出来，伴侣alpha看到后形成一种视觉上的冲击，有一种羞辱感和征服感。  
Bucky看到这个玩具之后有点吃惊，又有点期待，他对自己的alpha充满信心，也对自己的身体充满信心，区区产卵，又怎么会难到他。  
因为不会挑选卵蛋的品种，Steve把售货员推销的样式全部买了回来，打算一个一个试着用，然后再选出Bucky最喜欢的样式留着以后买。  
Rogers二人依然保持着原本的姿态，Steve从后面抱着Bucky，和他蜻蜓点水般的接吻以分散Bucky的注意力。  
身上的Omega识趣的拿起器的假阴茎，自觉给自己上这个道具。  
“不要插阴道..会伤到孩子的”Steve看着Bucky有点笨拙的动作，稍微提醒了一下他要关心身体。  
“可是不插这里..难道要插后庭吗。”Bucky有点担心，毕竟他的后庭虽然可以用，但是比生殖器官更加生涩，而且后庭并没有多少性经验。  
“后庭可以湿透的…只是宝贝儿你没有开发好而已。”Steve想要用手指引导一下Bucky套弄下体。  
其实发情期的Omega分泌出来的液体几乎是无限的，很轻易的Steve就把Bucky的后庭刺激到出水；Steve修长的手指插进去没多久之后就找到Bucky里面柔软的前列腺体，在用指腹慢慢按摩的时候Bucky已经禁不住轻声呻吟，肠道便开始发热，开始分泌液体。  
“你看你，真乖。”Steve一边磨蹭Bucky的脸蛋，一边用亲昵的口吻激励这只发情的小猫咪。迷离的小猫咪为了迎合主人的爱好也更加卖力的令自己瘫软下来。  
不需要多久，Steve已经把Bucky的后庭开发一个令人满意的程度，估摸着这个度应该足够让这个产卵器顺利插进去了。  
时机快要成熟，Steve散发的信息素劝诱Bucky自己拿着假阴茎侵犯自己。  
Bucky全身浸泡在alpha的气息当中，他先放松自己，然后一手拿着假阴茎插进去，一手给自己的后庭放送。甚少用到的部位一开头也有点不习惯，为此Steve同时进行着按摩Bucky的阴蒂和阴茎的动作，希望能分散一下Bucky对后庭的注意力，也能让他的身体更加酥软。  
“啊..啊…好舒服…马上就要整根插进去了..”Bucky操纵着下身的玩具，调整着适合的位置让假阴茎插得更深。  
“乖猫咪…”Steve把头埋进了Bucky的项窝，像奖励一般舔弄他的脖子，“宝贝你要是做好准备，我们就开始产卵？”  
“嗯…..嗯…..”Bucky有点神志不清，假阴茎出乎意料的贴合，并没有花费多大的力气就已经全部插进去，只剩下下端放入卵蛋的口露在外面了，“Stevie我可以了….Stevie…呜呜..” 猫咪因为做了主人喜爱的事情开始撒娇，并且期待着主人对他的恩宠。  
“我的小猫咪，你想先玩哪个呢？”Steve从Bucky身后退了出来，让Bucky好好地平躺在沙发床上，准备好放卵的姿势。没等Bucky的回答，Steve先拿起了最基本的卵蛋，就是那个亲肤硅胶材质的卵蛋，从Bucky 后庭的开口，把蛋轻轻放进去。  
咕噜——  
导管很光滑，卵蛋很容易就从入口滚到Bucky的体内。微凉表面的卵蛋刚刚瞬间进入到Bucky身体的火热，多多少少都让Bucky有点不习惯，随之Bucky有点夹紧了下体，“冰凉凉的，Stevie..”  
听到Bucky的要求，Steve体贴地吻上了Bucky的小腹，安慰似的告诉小猫咪不要害怕，习惯下来就能体会到卵蛋在体内的快感。  
很快，Steve把第二颗和第三颗卵蛋连续放了进去，他知道Bucky是第一次尝试这种玩法，便没有对他有过大的要求。卵蛋安放完毕后，Steve趁着Bucky 的走神，一下子把假阴茎抽了出来，只留着卵蛋在里面。  
“啊啊啊——”突如其他的空虚感把Bucky吓了一跳，还好立即反应过来把肠道夹紧，不让卵蛋随之排出。Bucky 的身体有点发抖，他能感觉到子宫未曾成型的小生命，也能感觉到后庭深处的卵蛋宛如自身产物一般，贴合着自己的身体，Omega母性的本能让他不禁想要对体内的“孩子”多加保护，他开始适应着卵蛋在体内的感觉，用自己的体温温暖着这几个外来的物体。  
Steve看到Bucky的样子感到非常满意，散发着母性信息素的Omega要比普通人迷人不知道多少，他提议Bucky站起来，转换姿势来适应体内的卵蛋。  
在Steve的搀扶之下，Bucky缓缓站了起来，体内的卵蛋因为太过光滑而有点滑动，这个小变异让Bucky有点腿软，只好双臂缠住Steve的身体，脸蛋蹭着Steve的胸肌，希望Steve能把他抱着。  
Steve也察觉到Bucky的不习惯，然而并没有勉强他走路，他抱紧Bucky让Bucky的身体直立起来，以便达到他想要的效果。Bucky 的体内非常敏感，即使卵蛋最细微的滑动也让能他产生强烈反应，他眼泪婆娑着，紧闭着双唇和大腿，尽管Steve再三想要Bucky站直，但是Bucky实在坚持不住了。  
于是Steve不再勉强，又扶着Bucky躺下，给他按摩小腹，“没关系的宝贝，如果不喜欢的话就把蛋生下来吧。”接着又给Bucky一记深吻，作为初次尝试的奖励。  
Bucky双腿大开，拿起一个靠枕垫在腰下，准备开始产卵，并且自己抬起屁股向着Steve，形成的曲线能够让卵蛋沿着肠道排出。  
产卵的过程并不容易。Steve分开Bucky的双臀，让后庭张开，然后Bucky自己也拉起双腿，然后下半身用力，想把蛋生出来。  
可是卵蛋非常光滑，尽管Bucky非常卖力，但是，当卵蛋经过前列腺体的时候总会给Bucky带来刺激，让Bucky的肠道一阵小高潮，好不容易排出一半的卵蛋又一次回到起点，和里面等待的卵蛋碰撞在一起，发出轻微的水声。  
尝试了几次之后，Bucky有点失落，他几乎使了全身的劲，也没有产出一颗卵蛋，感到无力的他啜泣起来。  
Bucky的眼泪是Steve的软肋，看到Bucky无助的样子Steve倍感心疼，作为alpha的他也不能对自己的爱人袖手旁观，Steve认为，也许安抚Bucky其他的敏感带，以转移Bucky的注意力，就令他更容易可以排出体内的卵蛋。  
“不要难受宝贝，”Steve心疼地抚摸着Bucky的大腿，“要不我来帮你按摩阴道，然后你试试转移注意力，再把卵排出来？”  
Bucky点点头，请示Steve按照他的方法去做。  
Steve坐在Bucky身后，正面对着他的Omega，双手来回抚摸了继续大腿根部之后，便开始挑逗Bucky的生殖器。Steve依然用着Bucky最喜欢的指交，但是没有插进去，只是用手指撑开阴唇，然后抚摸内部的软肉，还有揉捏敏感的阴蒂。  
“唔…唔…”Bucky做着深呼吸，身体另一处的敏感要大于前列腺体的刺激，圆滑的卵蛋，再一次在他的体内开始蠕动，前半段的通道并不需要花费多大的力气，经过前列腺的时候，Bucky眼睛紧闭着，极力回避着前列腺的快感，继续用力。同时阴道正在感受着Steve指交带来的刺激，双重的冲击感让Bucky有些许无所适从。  
噗，噗噗噗。  
一颗半透明的卵蛋先是露了点头，然后在Bucky一鼓作气之下，终于排出了第一颗卵蛋，光滑的卵蛋沾着体液，划过的沙发的布料留下一道水痕。没有了肠道的影响，阴道的快感瞬间沾满了全身，在Steve的引导下，Bucky又一次阴道潮吹了，喷涌而出了一滩粘液沾湿了Steve的双手。  
Bucky亲眼感受到自己这副样子有点小委屈，自己竟然那么轻易又一次高潮了。他紧咬双唇，红着脸蛋，伴随着的阴道高潮分散了注意力，把剩下的卵蛋一颗一颗地排出来。  
Steve欣慰地看着无条件服从他的Omega，为他产下一个一个卵蛋，就像看着自己的Bucky诞下了他们的孩子一般，满足地笑了。  
“宝贝，乖。”满意的抱住了身下的小猫咪，把他拥入怀里，还要抚摸受惊小猫咪的背脊让他不要害怕，告诉他，他做得很好，但是他们之间的玩乐还没有结束。  
接下来，Steve各拿了一个融化的卵蛋和可以撑破的卵蛋。  
Bucky依然心甘情愿，他觉得有了第一次的产卵经验之后，后续就没那么困难了，更何况有Steve的配合，尝试新玩具更是令人兴奋的体验。  
刚刚插入过的后庭还没有完全合上，假阴茎很容易再次进入，然后通过它Steve又把卵蛋再一次放入Bucky的温柔乡。  
这两种卵蛋的材质并不一样，Steve放进去的时候尽管提醒Bucky要更小心的对待它们，以免把它们弄坏，但Bucky被方才的喜悦有点冲昏头脑，下体不小心一用力，随之而来的，他大概感觉到了那个会撑破的卵蛋貌似出现了裂痕。这个小失误让Bucky开始紧张起来，他害怕这样会让Steve失望，但是越是紧张越是不能控制自己的身体。  
伴随着紧张，体温也开始升高，一脸尴尬的Bucky能感觉到卵蛋在自己体内已经开始融化，“它在裂开….啊..Stevie…怎么办啊Stevie….怎么办”Bucky有点无助，想Steve求饶，想Steve帮忙，“要流出来了…液体要流出来了!”这种奇怪的感觉让Bucky非常不安，首先他不想让Steve失望，还有的是他不想在Steve面前失态。  
“这样不可以的，Bucky。”Steve的语气有点严肃，他看着Bucky在极力地挽回状况，但他仍然无动于衷，因为Steve觉得，他在床事上有点太惯着Bucky了，也是时候要给他一点小惩罚了。  
“要是你让卵裂开了，里面的液体从你的屁股流出一滴，我就把你操到晕。”alpha对他的Omega命令道。  
Bucky似乎是有点被吓到，但是体内的卵蛋不停他的使唤，融化的卵蛋正在加速着融化，液体一点一点填充他的体内，然而另一个卵蛋的外壳马上就要裂开了，Bucky既要顾及不让融化卵蛋的液体流出来，也要控制力度不夹碎另一个卵蛋的外壳。他绷紧脚趾，咬紧牙关，但这种功夫都是徒劳的，他的身体不允许他忍耐快感，因为液体快要填满他的内部了，再是这样下去一定会憋坏的。  
“啊啊啊——Stevie——啊啊救救我”Bucky一个激灵，那个融化的卵蛋以因为体温迅速融了一大半，液体哗啦啦的就要从后庭喷涌而出，“我忍不住了——啊啊啊啊啊——我忍不住了Stevie！”Bucky有点失控，翻侧倒在跌落沙发床，然后刚落地的瞬间，后庭的水再也无法控制，大量被体热融化掉的液体流出来，本来就没有合好的肠道让液体更加方便地流出，本来只是潺潺流水，现在已经如小瀑布一样不受控制；这个时候，另一个易碎的卵蛋不小心被Bucky夹碎了，卵蛋内的珠子极度光滑，再加上肠道早已被湿润，一粒一粒珠子从Bucky的后庭滑出来，掉到地上，然后滚到远处，气氛非常的微妙。  
Bucky像做错事的孩子一样，眼泪汪汪的眼神不敢直视眼前有点生气的alpha。因为Bucky有点过于自信了，所以第二次产卵并没有如愿以偿，他在性爱的事情上不敢得罪Steve，而且Steve对他的“承诺”言出必行，他现在，只能狼狈地半趴在地板上，等待Steve对他的惩罚。  
“我的小猫咪不乖，”Steve一只手臂环抱起地上有点受惊的Omega，“我说过的哦，如果小猫咪不乖，我就要把他，操，到，晕。”  
没有一丝的缓冲，Steve把Bucky按在了身前不够半米的落地窗前，直接把阴茎插进了Bucky的阴道开始进行惩罚。  
黄昏时段，窗外的阳光直接照射在Bucky的身上，Bucky的裸体一览无遗，一旦有人经过看到两位复仇者成员在窗前直播做爱，先不说会引来多少人，而且明天的报纸头条一定是“独家：复仇者当街做爱一览无遗，展露雄风为哪般。”  
“求求你，不要啊…Stevie..我们回房间做好不好我们回——”Bucky话音未落，身后的alpha便扭转他的头给他一个深喉。Bucky整个人都被按在了玻璃窗上面无法动弹，而且Steve直接把他双腿大开朝外，连阴茎都贴住了玻璃窗，无论是阴茎的体液还是后庭刚刚融化的液体，依然是在断断续续的流动，两人的下半身的体液流成一片。  
从窗外看来，Bucky胀大的乳房如同女性一般，虽然压在玻璃窗上但是依然看得出非常丰满，充满着母性的光环；而阴茎一部分贴着腹部，一部分贴着玻璃窗，做爱的过程中虽然是一直挺立，但是被压得似乎有点可怜，Bucky平时并不通过这里高潮，虽然勃起着，但是没有人安抚的它只能可怜兮兮地随着主人的摇晃要一下一下的拍打在玻璃窗上面；Omega的阴道被身后的alpha毫不留情地抽插这，紫红色的阴茎几乎是整根没入之后又抽出，在用力地被插进去，不知道是不是Steve故意的恶作剧，他用手指把Bucky的阴唇往外翻，用手指有点粗鲁地按弄着柔软的阴核强迫Bucky迅速高潮以流出更多水，在让别人看的更清楚的角度进行着更强烈的猛攻，似乎想要向外面展露自己的Omega已被占为己有。Steve开始成结，他一边把Bucky阴唇更加毫不留情地向两边翻开一边成结，如果角度更好一点，恨不得都让别人看到整个成结的过程……  
在被这种略似强暴的性爱中Bucky越是被动，他的身体总是那么诚实的配合身后alpha的交配，甚至有一丝不在乎被全世界看光的念头，Bucky讨好般的呻吟着，下体配合着Steve的成结而紧缩着，不顾一切地叫床，就像要唤回alpha对他的注意力。  
Steve再一次开始向Bucky灌精，Steve这种超级战士的高潮要比常人夸张得多，虽然成结了之后抽插的幅度会变小，但每一下抽插依然能让他猛烈射精，灌浇着Bucky的子宫，试图让Bucky配合着他潮吹。  
稍微一点高潮过后，Steve恢复了一点理智，抱着Bucky退后两步，然后把窗帘拉上一半。“果然我的宝贝还是不可以被人看个精光的……”Steve在Bucky耳边呢喃，渐渐恢复了理智之后的他开始重现一丝丝的柔情。  
“Stevie..我也想要高潮了….前面..还有阴道都要”Bucky看到Steve似乎变回原本的样子，试图请求Steve让他也高潮。  
“好…”Steve与他接吻，舌头纠缠在一起，交换唾液，气味，信息素。同时Steve用手撸动Bucky的阴茎，帮这个平时没有什么射精经验的Omega套弄出精液，Bucky也趁着这个空隙自己玩弄仍然被插着的阴道口，挑逗自己尽快潮吹。  
“啊啊啊——出来了啊啊——”不需要很多时间，Bucky的阴茎和阴道同时高潮，整个人瞬间淹没在双重的快感里头。  
与此同时，Steve的射精也快要结束，但是结还没有消退。保持着结合姿势的两人开始冷静下来，回味方才的余韵。  
Alpha喘着气把头埋在Omega的肩膀里面，有点怪罪自己又有点怪罪身前诱人的小猫咪，  
早知道情趣玩具这么容易失控，我就注意点玩了。


	4. Special episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAG:【強A X 強O，囚禁/穿孔】  
> 上篇  
> 和前两篇軟綿綿的不一樣~緊身食用~  
> This chapter is different from before.  
> Muscle make me exciting.(¯﹃¯)

冷，囚笼，金属生锈的味道弥漫在空气当中，阴暗的地下室寒气逼人，光线从外面无法进来，增加了这个地方的阴森。

这是一个由水泥筑成的囚牢，四面都是厚实的墙砖，出入只能依靠一道几英寸的厚的铁门。一天二十四小时里面，大部分时间都是冬兵和其他仪器的相处，只有短短的十来分钟，会有专人来检查里面的状态。  
况且，这个囚牢只关一个人，不过在九头蛇的眼中，与其说是人 ，不如把他形容为一头脾气非同寻常的野兽。  
众所周知的，冬日战士作为九头蛇组织伟大的武器来说，不到了迫不得已的地步，他们绝不会放弃这样得心应手的杀人利器，在出现这个特殊状况之后，九头蛇调动了一切的人力去给他维修，很明显，这种工程浩大的维修并不能一朝一夕完成。  
自从冬兵的上一个任务回来之后，Omega的特征渐渐出现。多年以来，九头蛇为了克制他这个缺陷用了无数种不人道的方式，但是似乎这种天性本身就是寄存在Omega身上，所有的方法都只能暂时抑制而无法消除。在此之前，九头蛇也许并没有注意到，冬兵的身体会因为被外界扰乱而导致失调，一旦遇到了标记过的alpha，后果会不堪设想。  
被囚禁的原因就是，在于上一次的任务，冬兵遇到了他七十年前的alpha。本来，冬兵的旧资料并没有记录他是曾经被标记的，所以九头蛇本来很放心的交代他去完成刺杀美国队长的任务。但谁也没有想到，曾经的James和Steve在追捕Zola的前一晚上秘密做了互相标记，于是乎再次遇上自己alpha的冬兵从任务回来以后情绪一次比一次不稳定，可九头蛇科学家建议不要短时间内再一次冰冻他，所以只好把他关在牢狱中，待九头蛇的特工们帮他强行稳定下来。  
冬兵的身体表面几乎布满了大大小小深浅不一的伤痕，也许是不断抑制Omega信息素的所谓治疗方式，副作用使他的伤口更不好愈合，再加上实验过程中他由于情绪不稳而无端端令自己受伤，就像一头狂暴的野兽生着闷气，无处发泄只好伤害自己，在监控里面看到失控冬兵的九头蛇特工，又匆忙赶来强行控制他，重复给予他不知道多少次的浓缩镇静剂。  
现在，被暂时稳定下来的冬兵面无表情地跪在房间中央的一个水泥质地的平台上，双手被反绑，衣服被全部卸下，脖子上装了皮项圈，用一条铁链连着，挂在后方的铁柱上面；脚腕也被锁着，双脚之间有一根手臂粗的铁棍，使之不能合拢。冬兵的身体被下了药，断断续续的发情再加上没有休息过，他的精神有点不济，气息有点虚弱，不断消耗着体力的他放弃了没用的反抗。  
在旁人角度看来，他性感的部位以及的身体敏感处被九头蛇做了穿孔，或许是九头蛇高层的恶趣味：小巧的银器镶嵌进他身体，由头到脚，由里到外。耳朵的耳骨穿上了环扣，耳垂打上了耳钉，薄薄的下唇在中央打上了唇钉，精致的脸孔因为装饰品而显得更加脆弱而美丽。一路往下，略略鼓起的胸肌在乳尖上面有两个环状乳环，略奢侈的有两颗环的外面还有一排小钻石装饰，肚脐也被打上了孔，不同的是，肚脐的装饰物，是一根略有粗度的小银棒，一路贯穿了肚脐的凸起，像一根棍子穿过了表面，禁欲而又疼痛；下体的隐私部位虽然被耻毛遮住，但是有质感的银饰随着冬兵身体抖动也没被隐匿，它们在闪闪发光，九头蛇更刻意迎合自己的喜好，安装的银器和冬兵的身体非常配搭：阴茎和睾丸的连接处被穿上了一个环扣，上面还有一颗稍有份量的钻石吊坠，不用多大的摇摆吊坠就会一晃一晃，不由得吸引他人的目光；龟头被刺入了一个pa环，纵穿过海绵体，由尿道上方插入，绕了一个圈之后，再从下方刺出来，再用一个轻质的银链和睾丸那边的环扣连接起来。值得一提的是，冬兵的Omega特征也被象征式的穿了孔：一个小型的环扣，正正穿在了一片阴唇上面，如果不仔细看根本不能发现，这种私密部位大概也只有扒开他的身体的人才能观察到。可想而知，九头蛇除了把他作为武器之外，其他目的也是显而易见的。  
时间一分一秒地过去，空无一人的囚牢令冬兵额头也冒出了几滴冷汗，他已经感觉到抑制剂的药效马上就要过了，平时的话九头蛇本应按时安排特工给冬兵上药和检查身体，在他们离开之后，冬兵心里便默默计算着时刻，暗暗数着他经历的每一刻每一秒。他有点不解，平时的九头蛇一定分秒不差就会来到这里给他做各种的检查，但是今天例外，已经过去5分钟了，依然没有听到门外的脚步声。  
在冬兵疑惑的时候，突然间，一阵急促的跑步声在门外传来，接下来是几个人撕心裂肺的叫喊声，还有子弹打到金属上再反弹出来的砰砰声…冬兵的内心由于发情期开始变得有些急躁，在听到了这耳熟的声音后，他猛然一震，或许生理上的反应比精神上的更加敏捷，Omega的信息素开始被影响，他感觉到一股熟悉的气息正在往他的方向奔来。  
“Steve…?”冬兵有点不可置疑的轻轻抬头，有一丝渴望地望向门口。他双眼朦胧，精神有点虚脱，像被拔掉利爪的野兽一样迷茫无助。他心中不解：连自己都不知道自己身处何方，他的alpha到底是怎么找到的。  
视觉似乎被雾气侵占，因为发情的影响，Omega的信息素迅速发挥了引导作用，这种特殊的信号同时也告知了门外正在战斗的alpha如何才能通往他的Omega身处的位置。冬兵的耳膜被越来越吵杂的声音所刺激，他无法静下心来安抚自我安抚情绪，信息素被扰乱的他还在坚持着最后一丝的挣扎。他想不起他的alpha了，但身体信息素对于门外莫名其妙吻合，这种巧合让他有点慌张，他的身体反应告诉他，他的alpha正在路上，而且他是一个身体强壮，精神坚挺的人，光是想象着那副身体，冬兵的身体竟然起了反应，甚至乎他有点担心他的身体也许会扛不住这位alpha给予他的安抚。  
“砰——”门一下子被撞开，有一个穿红蓝制服的人一下进了门，张望了之后看到了冬兵被捆在房间中央的狼狈模样，表情有点惊讶的同时也带着愤怒的气息，直接向冬兵奔来。  
“可恶的九头蛇……Bucky，是我！”金发的高壮男子把冬兵拥在怀里，也许是太用力的原因，不小心牵动了冬兵的链子，把冬兵的脖子勒住了。  
“help…”冬兵被勒住之后脸有点涨红，显然是对这位激动的alpha有点不满，抬起头与美国队长四目对视，仿佛在请求他帮他解开项圈连着的绳子。  
哐当一声，美国队长用星盾毫不犹豫就砸断了冬兵链子挂住的柱子，因为害怕会无意伤害到冬兵，Steve没有选择去强行拉开铁链。看到冬兵狼狈不堪的样子，Steve心疼地把他往怀里放，大概是他也察觉到冬兵要开始发情，便搂得更加紧密，让冬兵更好的吸吮自己的信息素。  
就这样，冬兵被激发起了Omega的欲望，冬兵有点不可自控地往Steve身上靠拢，但是他的双手依然被捆着，捆绑的道具也不是能轻易被解开的材质，Steve不敢轻举妄动，只好任由冬兵不自然地被反绑。这样的冬兵只好全副身心交托给Steve，让他承托着他的重量。压抑了许久的生理需求蠢蠢欲动，冬兵的身体自身传递着信息素，交代给Steve的，是这个人快要被压抑到崩溃了。虽然隔着美国队长有厚度的的制服，但冬兵也感觉到这副身体的精壮，他情不自禁就把自己的裸体贴上去，把头靠在Steve的肩上，用鼻子摩擦对方的颈项，用自己的胸腔感受着对方胸肌的壮实，以及用腹肌摩擦对方被制服遮住的腹部。“Steve…?是Steve吗。”平时一向谨慎的冬兵被信息素滋扰，最后的一丝防线快要被打破，他的情欲正在赶走心中的恐惧，催促他尽快与他的alpha坦诚相对。  
“是我，Bucky，是我。”Steve把盾挂回身后，欣慰地回应着冬兵难能可贵的回忆，同时回抱着冬兵有点消瘦的身体，在他的耳边呼着气，喃喃道安慰着他，一路战斗下来，Steve似乎有点狼狈，来不及脱下手套就用双手抚摸Bucky的脊背，有点不知所措地安慰着这头受惊的无害野兽，“我们要离开这里，越快越好，外面我的同伴在清理敌人的余党，但是也许九头蛇的援军可能马上就要到，此地不能久留。”Steve一边解释，一边心疼地吻着冬兵冒着冷汗的额头，“Bucky，你能忍耐一下吗？”  
可是冬兵的身体在信息素的催促下，更加不听使唤，由打震变成了发抖，“不要，Steve，我…不行了…好难受”冬兵的眼睛有点热，身体被alpha信息素感染之后不再痉挛，欲望不听这副躯体的指使而往上攀升，冬兵痛苦到想要哭出声，用力皱着眉头咬着唇强行忍耐着，“身体在请求我，它要扛不住了…求求你Steve，一次就够…射在里面一次就够…”  
“乖。”Steve抚摸上冬兵的后脑勺，略带宠溺的吻过额头和鼻尖后，亲上了冬兵的双唇。冬兵的嘴唇有点干燥，与里面黏湿的内膜截然不同，就好像夹心甜饼一般迷惑着Steve，舌头舔过下唇，冬兵唇上的银饰味道有点勾人，就好像为小甜饼添加一道风味。Steve也开始被情愫牵连起来，他闭上眼睛，用心感受着这个来之不易的吻。  
冬兵也许不会接吻，他笨拙的配合着Steve的入侵，无助的样子让人怜爱，但转念一想，他的alpha正在给予他现有的最好的爱护，冬兵的内心不由得放松下来，仿佛本来是一滩被拍打得四处飞溅的水，在Steve如清风一样的温柔吻下，泛起的涟漪渐渐恢复平整。  
嘴上说着一个吻就足够，可冬越来越激烈的信息素在象征式的告诉Steve，他的身体刻不容缓地，需要alpha的安抚，再加上，冬兵由于身体的不配合扭动，而显得有点急躁。  
“在这里，Steve。”  
“我又不是秒射男…”不经意的玩笑掩饰着Steve脸上的紧张，就在刚才冬兵的分神，Steve通过对讲机获得了同伴的信息，另外几个复仇者差不多已经把现场完毕，不过十分钟就可以离开，并且约好了汇合的地点。  
“buck…”Steve惊讶地看着冬兵主动用脸靠到他的裆部，用鼻尖索取着他下体的气味。害怕冬兵失去平衡，Steve只能扶着冬兵的肩膀，任由冬兵自由发挥。  
冬兵伸出舌头，灵活地拨弄着扒出Steve制服上面被隐藏的拉链，用牙齿轻咬着拉链头，把他拉开。Steve的制服里面似乎没有穿了很多的打底，只是一件男式内裤罢了，冬兵毫不费劲地把它扯下来，然后开始含住Steve的阴茎，细细碎碎地吸吮着。冬兵自己觉得只是满足自己的欲望，满意地舔弄这唯一的泄欲工具，可谁不知他略微生疏的口技在挑战着Steve的耐性。  
“我们只有十分钟…”Steve口是心非地劝告冬兵，事实上，他也开始被情欲影响。Steve眯着眼睛，感受着冬兵在身上的放肆，然后双手轻轻按着冬兵的头颅，手指插进他柔软又略带潮湿的发丝，挑起来玩弄。  
这个空荡的房里面只有他和他的冬兵，被情绪控制着的Steve开始罔顾形象，内心的alpha份子告诉他可以尽情控制面前的Omega，“快一点，Bucky…帮我舔出来。”  
冬兵有点贪婪地吮着口中的硬物，伴随着他不熟悉的手法，Steve的阴茎在他的嘴里开始变得更粗更硬，这个时候，有点满足的alpha把自己的生殖器官往Omega嘴里捅的更深，冬兵心甘情愿地伺候他，也只有好好伺候他，才能获得解决自身生理需求的甘露。  
身体柔韧性极好的冬兵仍然是在水泥台上，以双膝跪下，大腿贴着小腿，胸腔贴着膝盖，捆绑的双手贴着屁股，以这个不自然的折叠姿态取悦他的alpha。但是他并没有任何不适，反而适当的紧迫感让他有点不由自主的性奋，一直被人虐待的身体似乎很容易接受这种窒息的性爱感受，越是紧闭与束缚，越是能激起内心似曾相识的感觉。冬兵不经意间分了神，忽然，一片记忆碎片掉进了他的脑海，他想起了曾经的他也被不止何物强行塞进嘴巴，被强迫穿上设计完美的皮带套装，优质的皮革贴紧他的躯体，脖子上还挂着一个红色八爪骷髅头的精致狗牌。记忆里的自己好像是低人一等的，眼前尽是他人的双腿，回头一看，自己是在四肢跪地，脖子被轻轻带着，被人像遛狗一样拖着，只能靠手肘和膝盖在冰冷的地面上爬行。  
瞬间的记忆有点刺痛，冬兵短暂的失神，随即他的表情开始变得痛苦起来，马上吐出嘴中对发情Omega来说似乎是人间美味的硬物，表情扭曲的他紧闭着眼睛，抗拒着这个可怕想法在脑海中的回旋，过多的洗脑让他头脑混乱，记忆无法拼凑起来只能在脑海中乱窜，往往被回想起来却是令他屈辱的往事，他想要清醒过来，脑袋便不受控的一下子撞在了膝盖前面的水地板，砰的一声响起似乎吓到了那个本来整享受着的alpha。  
“不…不要！！走开！！”冬兵眼泪哗啦啦地下滑，蜷缩着的姿势不肯松开。Steve似乎被失控的冬兵惊动到，不顾裤子的掉档赶紧看清楚是什么情况。Steve捧起他的脸，把他上半身抱起来之后拥入怀中。“放开我，不要碰我！！快滚开！！不要碰我！”冬兵害怕着，叫喊着，挣扎着，但由于体格和锁链的限制，他无法挣脱Steve的怀抱。  
Steve眉心凝紧，他看着他这副无助的脸孔，狠狠地眨了一下眼睛让自己好清醒起来，连忙安慰冬兵不要害怕，他无法阻止记忆入侵冬兵的脑海，无能为力的他只好不断地与冬兵柔声说话，“我在这里，Bucky，我在这里，他们已经走了，被我杀死了，我会保护你的，我的Bucky。”双手已经不止抚摸冬兵的脸，还有双臂环过冬兵的臂膀，把反常的冬兵放入怀中拥住，再用厚实的双手轻拂他发紧的背部，一下又一下地吻着冬兵脖子，并且吻了一次又一次那个被标记过但是已经愈合好久的痕迹。  
“你是Steve…我想不起来了！不…我又想起了！但是,是他们..不！是你…天哪！”紧贴在Steve的胸前，冬兵似乎想起了更多的往事，即使想要退缩，但Steve给他带来了莫名的安全感，靠在Steve的胸前，冬兵不由得坦然藏在心中为数不多的秘密。


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky怀孕三个月了。  
母性泛滥的Omega忍不住已经开始留意宝宝用的东西了，这不，Steve和Bucky趁着周末时间到外面去逛街的时候，一旦走过婴儿用品店，Bucky都会停步流连。  
“Stevie，你说我们的小宝宝会是什么性别呢？”Bucky隔着衣服摸了摸依然还有一定腹肌的肚子，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。  
“只要是我们的孩子，我一点都不介意啊。”Steve四处张望了一下，当他看到街道的人流并不算很密集时，便趁着Bucky的分神之际连忙转头用力亲了一下Bucky的脖子，又悄悄掐了一下对方的屁股，弄得Bucky怪不好意思的。  
“Stevie！”Bucky赶紧把手伸到背后，去阻止Steve不安分的手指，“你不要在这里…惹我…”Bucky清楚知道到自己怀孕过后，自己对某些方面的渴求特别强烈——就是，那些方面。  
他们的家距离市中心商业区有一段距离，要是触动了发情机关的话，Bucky会非常难做的。因为他们不能在短时间之内赶回去，这两个人每次买东西都会大包小包的，再加上他们现在的交通很方便，出行几乎都是靠公共交通工具的，发情了的话在交通工具上不就更难熬了吗。  
但是很了解Bucky的敏感点的Steve总是制止不了自己的好奇心，毕竟怀孕的Omega对他来说也太过美味了，真是时时刻刻都想和对方来一发。于是，Steve突然想了一个好主意。

“Buck，我们要不要进去逛逛？”Steve还没等到Bucky回答，就拉起他的手走进那家婴儿用品店。当他推开门，热情的服务小姐马上就迎了上来。  
“欢迎光临，”梳着整整齐齐发髻的年轻小姐带着微笑去迎接Rogers夫夫，“请问有什么需要帮到你们？”灵敏的服务小姐总是能立即分别出谁即将成为人母，她机灵的面对着Bucky，并且向他推销产品，“这位先生一定是初次怀孕了，依我看来大概是三个月左右？需要些什么服务吗？我们可以帮你量身定制怀孕初期至孩子出生后的一切服务需求哦。”  
但是Bucky并没有理会她，而是被这家偌大的店铺里面的商品吸引住了。他不由得松开Steve的手，顺手就去拿起身旁那些粉红色的宝宝衣服，反复看了又看，眼睛里面流露出了无尽的温柔。他没有搭理店员的话，自己顾着自己走开了。  
“不好意思啊，”Steve用手背遮着嘴，用微笑去回应有点不知所措的服务小姐，“他似乎有点太过高兴了，不过我来代替他问问，有没有适合怀孕时期Omega的衣服？”  
“啊啊！当然有，请来这边看看，”愣住的服务小姐被Steve挽回了神，立即又微笑着向这位未来爸爸服务，“如果是男性的话，估计也不需要可爱的小裙子吧…你看这个？”  
服务小姐随手拿起了一旁挂着的蓝色的套装。这是一件颇为简洁的男装，T恤是宽松的设计，裤子是橡皮筋裤头的，布料也是非常舒适的纯棉。“这款衣服很轻薄，但却很保暖，腹部的位置特别加厚了一点点，可以更好的暖和肚子哦。裤子的裆部也可以拆开，咳咳，就是那个你懂的啦，特别关照Omega怀孕时期需要的那种，咳咳，特别需要的…”  
“我懂，我懂。”Steve摆摆手跟着笑了，他接过服务小姐递过来的套装，然后指了指Bucky的方向，“我想问问，可以让他试试看吗？”  
“当然可以啊！”服务小姐回应了一个更加灿烂的笑容，“我们的更衣室就在那边哦！”她指了指一边角落，“拐弯就可以进去了。”  
“谢谢！”Steve谢过她，然后走到一旁汇合那个只顾着看着婴儿衣服的，一脸笑容的Bucky。

“Buck…！我们去更衣室吧！”Steve扯了扯Bucky的衣袖。  
“Stevie你看，这件衣服好小，好可爱啊。”Bucky好像听不见Steve的请求，他捧着那件只有手心大小的粉红色连体衣，上面还印着卡通鸭子和小熊，“但是这件也很可爱，蓝色的，还有小鸭鸭，如果是男孩子的话一定非常合适。”Bucky皱着眉头，鼓起腮帮小小嘟着嘴巴，情不自禁就露出一副哄小孩子似的模样。  
“Buck，我帮你看了适合你的衣服，”Steve从后面抱住了Bucky，然后把手上的孕夫套装半举到Bucky面前，“我觉得很再过两个月就要用到了，你试试看嘛。”  
“好好好。”Bucky有点不耐烦这个粘人的丈夫，他回过头去亲亲对方有点着急的脸蛋，一脸不解。他没有看着Steve的脸，当然他也不能理解Steve在着急些什么。

Steve在Bucky同意之后二话不说就拉着他走进更衣室的最后一间房间，然后迅速把门锁上。  
“Stevie，你做什么神神秘秘的。”Bucky似乎还是有点惘然，但是既然来到这里，他还是安分的配合Steve的想法。  
更衣室的面积颇大，这毕竟是卖婴儿用品的店铺，当然要顾及得全面一些。更衣室里面的灯光是可以调节的，还有一张小沙发，上面有些枕头和哺乳设施，一看就知道这里还能充当哺乳室的作用。房间的面积足以容纳两个人，这样一来，夫妻之间也能同时使用这个房间，顺便让Alpha去帮Omega去做一些力所不能及的事情。  
“帮你换衣服啊，”Steve的手摸了一下翘起的嘴角，露出一丝坏笑，瞧了瞧还在茫然当中的Bucky，“你难道觉得我会浪费时间吗？”  
“可是Stevie…”这下子，Buck一眼就能看穿Steve的目的了，“我们不能在这里花太多时间，会被怀疑的。”  
“Buck，”Steve把Bucky逼向一旁的巨大落地镜，“我可不想浪费这么好的环境，你难道没有感受到我的信息素刚才就在膨胀吗？我觉得要等不及回家了，好嘛，小宝贝，就满足一次，一次就行了。”Steve撒了撒娇，指了指裤裆，那里可以清楚的看到里面的东西早已隆起。  
“真是没你办法，小Stevie又忍不住了吧。”Bucky没好气地摇摇头，蹲下来就要解开自家Alpha的裤链，准备做最熟悉不过的口交。  
“等一下Buck，”Steve拉住了蠢蠢欲动的Bucky，“你先脱光…”眼神不怀好意的扫过Bucky的胸部，搞到Bucky冷不胜防地打了个抖。  
Bucky还是很听Steve话的，他没有抗拒，就面对着Steve就拉起了上衣，然后干脆地脱下了衣服。他只穿了一件厚厚的卫衣，罩杯不小的他里面穿了Steve先前为他准备的蕾丝胸罩，还没有解下那件小衫，他就解开裤头，一下子把裤子拉到脚腕，只剩下与内衣相配套的内裤。好在更衣室里面配有暖气，即使脱光了衣服绝对不会着凉。Steve满意地笑了，顺便坐到一旁去欣赏Bucky脱衣服的风姿。  
“你果然是一个完美主义强迫症呢。”Steve伸手把Bucky拉过来靠近自己，他坐着的高度刚好正视着Bucky的胯下，一向不避嫌的他直接面对着Bucky被内裤勒住的阴茎，然后把脸埋进腿缝，在这个充满着Omega信息素的地方蹭了蹭，“连内裤都要配套的。”  
“Stevie，”Bucky双手兜住对方的下巴，让正在陶醉的Steve不情愿的抬起头看着他，“那是因为你，买的都是白色的而已。”  
“……”Steve尴尬地笑了笑，下巴还在不安分地顶住Bucky还没有什么反应的软软的阴茎，“是吗？”  
“是的，全部都是白色蕾丝的。”Bucky一板一眼地回答这个忘性大的美国队长。但是不用多久，他脸蛋突然就变得有点微红，说话声音也变小了，他向Steve坦白，“但是我很喜欢，因为Stevie挑的布料都很舒服。”  
“那当然了，是Nat推荐的。”Steve闭起眼睛用心去感受着Omega独特部位的温暖，“上次也是她帮你挑女装的啊，Buck。”  
“是啊，Nat真是个很贴心的人呢…诶，Stevie…！”  
Steve好像沉不住这种无聊的谈话了，他没经同意就把手指伸进了Bucky的内裤里面，有弹性的贴身布料马上就被他撑大了一个尺寸。  
还是那么熟悉的触觉，真的又湿又暖，Steve的脑子一下子就浮现了各种下流的形容词。他继续动作，用手指扒开阻挡的睾丸，然后直接拨开底下本是闭着的两片花瓣。  
“Stevie…啊…”Bucky颤抖着的喉咙发出一丝小奶猫叫声一般的呻吟，“不要…停下来…别啊…快点住手…”口是心非的Buck用言语在一边抗拒，一边却摆出一副非常享受的模样，嘴巴吐出拒绝的话语并不影响Steve的动作，反倒是自己连站都站不稳，直接跌坐在了沙发上面。  
Steve看着对方瘫软的样子，心里有数般知道了Bucky快被他催的要发情了。孕期的Omega就是这样，越是被动就越是过瘾。现在，Bucky的信息素已经浓烈得连Steve也要把持不住了，他赶紧撑开沙发上的Bucky的双腿，让对方稳妥地露出了隐私部分。Steve能清楚地看到，Bucky阴道里面流出的液体已经把内裤的布料染成半透明色，Steve继续进行娴熟的手上的动作：他把小花瓣上面的布料拉了起来，然后捏成一条布料之后卡在了阴唇的缝隙上面，再而双手拉住了头尾部分，让布料拉回摩擦阴唇里面的软肉。  
“Stevie…啊…啊——！”  
这果然是个百试不厌的方法， 仅仅是初步的摩擦就已经让身前的Omega把持不住，断断续续的喘息让呻吟变得更妩媚起来，Bucky开始自觉地捧着膝盖下面，把腿抬高，让Steve继续动作，自己却仰起头眯着眼睛温柔的叫起来了。  
Bucky其实还在忍耐。Steve想，他那么了解他的爱人，也能明白他的想法，至少Bucky不想在公共场合丢人现眼。他之前观察过更衣室的设计，虽然面积很大，但是墙仍然是很薄的，要是像在家里一样大声叫唤，说不定声音马上就能传到外面去了。但是另一方面他又不想Bucky因为瞻前顾后而不能尽兴，事实上，每一次性生活Steve都竭尽所能地让双方获得最大的愉悦，好丈夫Steve还是那么宠爱着他的Omega，而且不尽兴的Bucky会很容易发小脾气，过后怎么哄都不依的。  
“听话Bucky，要我亲亲你吗？”Steve攀了起来，他的手依然在亵玩那个湿漉漉的位置，嘴巴却凑近到Bucky的双唇旁。他迫不及待就吻住了对方，不留一丝位置，封住了对方的呻吟声并且把它吞进喉咙。Steve的吻技一次比一次进步，柔软湿滑的舌头缠住了对方一样的器官，边搅合，边摩擦味蕾，一起竞争谁能率先完整的扫过对方的口腔，再而夺去对方的呼吸，直到支持不住为止，在这次斗争中他引出了含不稳的唾液，让唾液双双沿着嘴缝流了下来，沾湿两人的下巴。  
Bucky又一次在舌吻大战之下战败了。他禁不住这个窒息的吻，在到达尽头的他前一刻就红着脸蛋退了出来。一嘴巴唾液的他看起来有点儿狼狈，甚至连眼眶都因为缺少氧气而红了。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴巴附近的两人混合的唾液，摆出那副一如既往的勾引人的姿态。  
“Stevie…太坏了呢…又欺负我了。”一副毫无防备得快要哭的脸庞，看的Steve都要心碎了，但是内心的小野兽已经无法阻拦，他不老实的身体还是张着腿，低微地颔着首。Bucky眨巴眨巴着眼睛，睫毛好像还附带着一点泪光，“每一次都要把我推到顶点，然后坐享其成，这就是美国队长的战略守则吗？”  
“Buck，你这是把我形容得像一只赶小羊羔上山的大灰狼了呢。”Steve用额头贴住Bucky站着凌乱发丝的额头，“明明是因为Bucky的味道太好闻，让我都要等不及哟开动了。”Steve的手终于离开了Bucky最湿润的小穴，他的手指又细又长，故意用冒出来一点的指甲来回抚过Bucky的大腿根部，逗得对方忍不住笑了起来。  
“我的Bucky是最完美的妈妈哦。”Steve继续说道，他的手一路往上，抚过Bucky的微微凸起的腹部，然后抓住了那对D罩杯的奶子，“这么丰富的奶水，我们的宝宝一定会很满足的。”接着，他三两下就扯下了胸罩的布料，让Bucky露出微微翘起的乳尖。Bucky的乳房如蜜桃般漂亮的形状，尖尖的往上奶头，粉红色的乳晕，丰满的罩杯，这对奶子仍然被胸罩束缚着，两坨乳房还在向内靠拢，双乳被Steve抓住了一起蹂躏。对于早已经有丰富挤奶经验的Steve轻易已经就把Bucky的高潮送上了一个档次：他用双手的拇指和食指捏住小小的乳尖摩擦，另外的手指陷入了雪白双乳的嫩肉里头，他埋头就去吮吸被捏到发红的乳尖，故意发出吮吸的声音。不一会儿，奶水就潺潺流出，Steve用嘴巴稳当的接住了。  
“Stevie…”Bucky耸着肩，低下了头看着Steve的动作，那越来越高超的性爱技巧让他继续沉沦，每一次Steve做的挑逗都让他欲罢不能。Bucky只好轻轻地喊出Steve的爱称，眯着眼睛感受自己丈夫的爱意，本来因为被欺负而露出不甘的无辜脸，渐渐也变成了满足的微笑着的样子了。  
吸奶吸得满足过后，Steve才肯松开嘴巴，顺便把仍然挂着奶露的乳头也舔干净，抬起头的第一件事就是去亲吻自己的Omega。蜻蜓点水的几个亲吻之后，Steve才意识到自己要做一样更加重要的事情。  
“能站起来吗？Buck。”Steve看了看面前的全身镜，咽了口口水之后，他萌生出一个令人心跳脸红的想法。  
“嗯？”未经多加思索，乖巧的小猫咪就站了起来，不顾大开的双乳和被掀开的内裤，直直地站到了Steve面前。  
突然间，Steve就趴在了Bucky背后，被吓到的Bucky措手不及的赶紧反手抓住了Steve的腰。才刚刚反应过来，Bucky就感觉到Steve仍然硬着的阴茎隔着牛仔裤抵在了他裸露的阴唇上面，牛仔裤粗糙的布料让私处好不舒服，Bucky皱了皱眉头，灵巧的指头一下子就把拉链拉下来，然后和内裤一并扯下裤子，让Steve的龟头抵在了阴唇上面。  
原来在这个空档期间，Steve从口袋里面掏出了手机，并且打开了摄像头开始录像。  
“Stevie？”Bucky不解地看着Steve的动作，这个位置他也能看到高清摄像下的手机屏幕，那个屏幕显示着手机正在记录他们的行为动作。

“啊——”Bucky的声音突然高了八度，他立即反应过来然后一手捂住了嘴巴，一手抵住了镜子。Steve在Bucky分心的几秒钟内就把阴茎一下子挺进到了Bucky阴道的深处。他没有脱下Bucky的内裤，只是把布料拨开，就把阴茎插了进去，开始来回幅度颇大的抽插了起来。  
“唔…唔…”被捂住的嘴巴发出不成样的呻吟声，但是Bucky还是很害怕被发现的，他不敢放肆的叫喊，内心的欲望只好被他悄悄隐藏。他急的眼睛也泛起了泪水，吸了吸红红的鼻子。Bucky有点不可思议地看着镜子里头那个在专心录影的Steve，不懂他为什么要做出这样行为。  
其实这是Steve临时的小计划。早在逛街的时候，他其实已经按捺不住性冲动，观察力极佳的Steve看过街道一圈的店铺之后还是选了这家应该会有适合更衣室的婴儿用品店。果然不出奇然，里面的设施让Steve都很心水，于是他干脆就和Bucky更衣室里面做了起来。Steve也不知道自己从什么时候就开始这种坏心眼，突然内心就浮现了一种要把这次难忘回忆的记录下来的冲动。  
“呼——呼——”Steve也在压抑自己的声音，他明明也要开始高潮了——Steve开始加紧频率抽插起来，突如其来的连续打桩让Bucky好几次都忍不住叫出高昂的音节。他们俩的身体紧紧贴在一起，起伏连连，尤其是Bucky挺直了腰板，怀孕的肚子依然有着的特殊美感，婀娜的腰线，丰满的胸部，白净的肌肤，虽然站着但还是被分开的双腿，没有脱下半挂在大腿上的内裤，这些都清清楚楚的被手机录了下来。  
Steve拿着手机的手臂很稳，画面也很清晰，他们俩都在默契地做着爱。Steve空出的另一只手伸到Bucky腹部的下面，把内裤的前面拉下一点，把软软的布料卡在睾丸下面，露出Bucky难以见光的阴茎。Steve温柔地撸动Bucky那里小小的柱身，用拇指的指纹去摩擦龟头那里娇嫩的马眼，不花多少时间，意志力开始削弱的Omega就难得的迎来一次阴茎高潮，马眼射出一点点稀薄的精液。  
满足了Bucky高潮之后，Steve就加紧时间帮Bucky进行阴道高潮。他们一向配合得很好，也使时间掐的很准。Steve一边用刚刚帮他高潮完的手揉着敏感的阴蒂，一边把阴茎抽出得只剩下龟头，在迅速把它插到最里面。连续几个挺进之后Bucky的阴道顺理成章地潮吹了，子宫深处的暖流倾泻而出。Steve也块要拿不住手机了，他立即把手机抛进了沙发，然后迅速把Bucky的一条腿抬了起来，留出一点空隙让自己不至于过早射精。他抱住了Bucky的腿根，把Bucky紧紧按在了全身镜前面，最后一下的挺进后让自己的龟头准确的卡在了子宫的入口处，继而他就开始成结。时间刚刚好，在Bucky潮吹的前一刻Steve的结就卡在了阴道里头，无法流通的液体只好在里面来回淌动，水分甚至渗进了Steve张开了的马眼。在Steve感觉到里面迅速升高的温度之后，他才开始了射精。凶猛的精液连续好几股都准确地撒在了子宫内壁，Steve每次射精的量都很大，再加上次数也有很多，无处可逃的精子不停地散播在子宫里面，一次又一次地滋润了这片沃土。  
Bucky感到里面越来越发涨了，但是怀孕的他却非常满足，连精神也开始迷糊起来。Alpha和Omega信息素在空气中水乳交融，两人的精神链接通过信息素在巩固加强。Bucky脖子的标记象征一般的发热了，而且他的口腔有点干涩，情不自禁般的张开嘴巴和伸出小舌头，像被逗弄的小猫一样在不断地喘息，他一下子就被背后的Alpha也了解他的需求，把他狠狠地吻住。没过一会，Steve就用交换的唾液把Bucky的口渴缓解一些。这正是自己的Alpha才知道自己需求啊，Bucky的心里默念着，脸上带着他发自内心的笑容。  
精神上的信息素也从未停止过，在他们身体基础上的交配过后，正在高潮的两人没有察觉到Alpha的信息素在侵占Omega的区域，而Omega信息素也在从容地接纳它的到来。此时此刻，Steve和Bucky的眼里只剩下彼此了。  
过了好一会儿，自控能力较强的Steve才发现自己还处于更衣室里头，高潮过后的他慢慢地清醒了一点，作为Alpha，他开始引导自己的Omega，把思绪飞回现实当中。Steve不断地亲吻Bucky的脸蛋、脖子和锁骨，并且在他的耳边轻声低喃，唤醒还在沉迷当中的Omega。  
“小宝贝，我的小宝贝…Buck？你还好吗？”Steve轻咬对方的耳垂，把细碎的耳语灌输给对方。  
“嗯…嗯…Stevie？”像初生小猫一样，Bucky慢慢地睁开了眼睛，蓬松的刘海遮住他的视线，看不清Steve的他似乎有点儿彷徨，“Stevie…Stevie…？”  
听到对方急起来的呼唤，Steve哼哼地笑了，他放下了Bucky抬高的腿，和慢慢退出还在里面的阴茎。

耐心地等Bucky完完全全平静下来后，Steve温柔地把bucky放在沙发上面。过了一会儿，才仔细地给瘫软在沙发的Bucky穿回衣服，并且关心的问他能不能站起来之后，才拿起那套还没有试过的孕夫装，再抱紧满脸红晕又没有力气的Bucky的腰离开更衣室。

没有走出多少步，那个热情的服务小姐又迎了上来。她察觉到他们散发的信息素，未Steve开口说话，就猜到刚才长达半分钟的更衣是什么回事了。  
“感觉如何？”服务小姐有点慌张的明知故问。  
“很合身呢。”  
Steve当然也很会处事，他二话不说，掏出把那套孕夫装买了下来，跟店员打过招呼之后离开了店门。  
“Buck，我们回家再做一次好不好。”出门口后Steve突然在Bucky耳边悄悄话。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

“宝贝，快起床哦，要洗澡了。”Steve抱住怀里还沉浸在梦中的恋人，于是只好把嘴唇贴在对方的耳廓上面，轻轻呵气。  
“唔…”似乎丝毫没有受身后人的影响，还在熟睡的小猫咪不满地吭声，睫毛动了动之后又把脸蛋陷入枕头里面，睡着了。  
“那我先去放热水了哦。”看着他不愿意起床的样子，Steve固然不要去打扰这只小猫。Steve蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，帮床上人把被子盖回去后，就到卧室里头的浴室去放热水了。  
Steve清洗了一遍浴缸，再缓缓放了一些略高温的热水。热腾腾的蒸汽扑向Steve的脸庞，温暖一瞬间把他包围住了，透过雾气，似乎可以看到这位准爸爸脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

就在昨天，Steve和Bucky去了做第一次产前检查。  
医生说，Bucky身体里面的胎儿非常健康，到现在为止已经三个月了，作为妈妈的他要开始专心养胎了。  
所以现在，母性泛滥的Bucky选择多些休息，先辞去了其他任务。可是作为美国队长的Steve并不能请假，甚至会在短期间因为少了一个帮手的原因，他可能更加的忙碌。  
看着浴缸里面流动的自来水，Steve的脑袋里面浮现出各种各样的念头：比如说，再过几个月，他的Bucky的肚子会变得更加圆滚滚滑溜溜，还是因为平时就有锻炼的原因，而不会太大；他想到了小宝宝那张可爱的脸庞，金色的毛发，或者棕色的毛发也好，圆溜溜的眼睛，像自己或者Bucky的肉乎乎的脸蛋，还有他因为遗传了超级战士优良基因而长得很快的身体；还有以后一家三口，或者是四口的生活，过过那种幸福的小日子。  
待水装到过半，Steve再一次回到了床边，试着把Bucky唤醒。  
“Buck…”Steve弯下腰，用手推搡床上那个被被子紧紧裹住的人儿，“再不起来的话，水也要凉了。”  
“Stevie…不要吵啦。”Bucky还是困意缠身，不耐烦地翻了个身去。  
“今天要帮你刮毛，那里的毛毛呢。”Steve无可奈何地看着这个贪睡的小懒虫，只好俯下身去亲吻对方被头发遮住的侧脸，“唔…小宝贝，可是医生说你的下体会因为容易高潮的原因而经常弄湿，除掉毛才能更方便地让我清理呀，现在先去洗澡，然后帮你刮毛，好吗？乖”  
“再让我睡一会儿啦，好吗？”被Steve吻得有点意气缭乱的Bucky迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛的一条缝，把朦胧的目光投向Steve恬恬的脸上，“为什么一定要现在刮毛呢…”  
“因为我马上就要出去工作了呢小懒猫，昨天我又把你做得黏糊糊的，要是不清洗干净的话就会很脏了呢，我出去以后就没有人陪你洗澡了。”Steve耐心地跟Bucky说了一堆道理，还没等到Bucky的回应，他就拉开被子把里面的人抱了起来。突然被抱着离开暖和被窝的Bucky似乎有点不悦，但是没有力气挣扎的他只好默默地躺在Steve的怀里不满的吭声。  
Steve把手捂暖，再脱下Bucky的睡衣，扯下厚厚的睡裤，还有帮他撩起披肩的头发只好，把那一扎头发弄成一团，扎成一个小揪揪，还有用一根发带把Bucky刘海的碎发都盘了起来，帮他梳理好之后，Steve一只手伸入Bucky的膝盖底下，另一只手环住他的腰，一下子把他抱住，离开柔软的床褥。  
被抱起来的Bucky突然嘻嘻的笑了，他喃喃道，“Stevie真是个细心的人呢，只要有你在我的身边，我就什么都不用做，等着你来侍候就好了。”这番看似是Bucky在自言自语的话，被Steve一字不漏地听了进去，但是Steve没有回应他，只是把怀里的小恋人托高了一点，让Bucky的头搁在他的肩膀上，用自己的腮帮蹭蹭他有点油腻的额头。

缓缓地把Bucky放进热量足够的水里之后，Bucky就自己顾自己地把整个身子都窝进了暖暖的水里面，他舒服得舍不得睁开眼睛，却自觉地蜷缩着身子给Steve留出位置。Steve当着Bucky的脸就麻利地脱下T恤和那件和Bucky穿的一模一样的睡裤，然后一脚踩进浴缸，正面对着Bucky。两个人占据了浴缸之后，水位上升了许多，浴缸似乎要溢出一部分的暖水了。Steve伸出手调节了恒温系统，再而拿了一些一点气味清新的浴盐倒进去，使得整个浴室热腾腾之余，还香喷喷的。  
“肚子好像…要鼓起来了？”瞅了一眼水底下Bucky赤裸的身体，Steve发现已经不能直接看到Bucky的耻毛了，不知道是水的折射错觉还是Bucky的胎儿正在迅速的长大，在这个视觉中，小肚子已经完完全全把他的下半身遮住。浴缸的长度有点短，Steve不好移动身子，但是单凭他的记忆可以知道，Bucky确实已经怀孕好长一段时间了。还记得怀孕最初的时候，Bucky本身并没有感觉自己有孕在身，但是Omega的本能让他更加需要通过各种方式去获得Alpha的信息素——比如说最直观的方式，做爱。那时候，Bucky似乎喜欢有事没事就赖在他的身上，然后做一些挑逗的动作，惹得两个人都火热火热的，继而Bucky就可以如他所愿般，获得Steve的信息素的同时又满足自己内心不好说出口的欲望。  
眼看着面前的Steve又要陷入了“美国队长式”沉思，Bucky悄悄地伸出手，向Steve的脸蛋弹出一个水花，把他浇得满脸水珠。“Stevie，你盯着我又走神了，是不是想什么事情呢~”Bucky故意向他使着眼色，溜了溜眼珠，暗示Steve：其实我早就知道Steve你在想我们俩之前各种各样的情色之事，只是我不开口说你也腼腆而已。  
“Buck…我又怎么会。”被猜透心思的Steve好容易就把思绪拉回到现实当中，他不好意思地低着头，用手擦了擦鼻子，用上齿咬住了下唇。他确实有点羞于承认这些，那是因为做爱的时候他和平时根本不一样——要是平时看到复仇者们开黄腔，正直的他会连几句黄段子都受不了，果断选择间接屏蔽那群还聊得兴高采烈的现代人。可是和Bucky做爱呢？这个时候，被激发Alpha灵魂的Steve却主动得不得了，有很多次还没等Bucky同意，本能都会让他做出一些与美国队长这个身份背道而驰的羞羞事。  
“你明明就是盯着我不放，”Bucky睁开眼睛，又紧紧地眨了几下眼睛，他慵懒把伸开的双手搁在浴缸两旁，仰起头感受上升的蒸汽，“Stevie每一次想色色的事，就会不知不觉摆出一副正经的样子，可是你的眼神和目光骗不了你，我呢，还是很了解你的。我猜，你刚刚就是在回忆和我的各种美好回忆——”  
话音刚落，Bucky的嘴巴突然就被吻住。一跃而起的Steve弄得浴缸水花四溅，还有好一部分的水滚滚地流了出去。Steve的双臂撑在了Bucky身后浴缸的瓷壁上面，Bucky似乎还没有反应过来，他仿佛有点不知所措般睁大了眼睛，眼前的Steve似乎有点激动，连他高挺的鼻梁也陷进了Bucky的脸蛋去了。虽然这个焦距超出了人类可见的清晰范围，但是Bucky可以猜到，Steve现在正是红着脸，眼眶湿润地急着否认自己是个表里不一的不会调情的老年人。  
没错，每次被Bucky猜中了心思，Steve就会用行动去让Bucky闭嘴。可是，每一次想表达的时候，Steve却只会用吻去制止对方了。Bucky却重来也不嫌他老土呢，这个老实又土气的Alpha，永远那么深得他心。Bucky想，这就是爱吧，若然不是爱情发酵把它们紧紧黏住，冷酷又前卫的冬日战士又怎么会和这个老土包结婚呢？  
Bucky没有抗拒Steve这个有点儿粗暴的吻，他主动承受着Steve落在他脸上的气息，还有Steve侵略性的舌头，以及起床时来不及刮的刺辣辣的胡渣。每逢接吻，Bucky都会幻想自己在咬一朵甜甜的棉花糖，含不住的云朵，却是自动融化在嘴里的甜蜜糖浆。他认为，当自己的唾液和Steve的唾液混合搅拌起来之后，就是这个味道。收到信息素的影响，Omega自然而然地就被自己Alpha引导起来。这个时候Steve也开始放缓了速度，连舔过Bucky口腔的舌头也变得粘腻了，似乎故意用味蕾去扫过他内壁的柔软肌肤，让他好好感受自己侵略过后的气息。  
“唔——”两个人同时发出了延绵的话语，好一段时间Steve才肯松开嘴巴，两个人的舌头依依不舍的分开，大面积贴紧的舌头一点一点地分离，到最后舌尖顶着舌尖，剩下的唾液拉开一段银丝，再断开。Bucky立即就用嘴呼吸起来，本来还在起床气中的他已经清醒了，被夺去呼吸的他比Steve的脸还红。Steve满意的擦了擦嘴边的湿润，再给Bucky擦干被侵略过的满是唾液的嘴巴周围。  
“先把身子擦干净，把里面也清理干净，我们就得抓紧时间做正事了。”Steve按了一下沐浴露的泵头，挤出一团白花花的泡泡，在手里揉了几下之后就往Bucky身上擦。滑溜溜的泡沫根本不能在Bucky身上停留，Steve一而再再而三地把滑下去的泡沫接住，再往他身上抹。这种方式弄得Bucky痒痒的，Bucky不由得缩起脖子夹紧腋窝，去抵挡Steve又温柔又调皮的攻击。  
“Stevie…我自己来好了，”Bucky本想阻止Steve的胡闹，但是Steve并没有受到他的影响，继续做自己的事情，这时候，搞不过他的Bucky只好自己也挤了一坨泡泡，去往Steve身上涂抹过去。两个人互相往对方身上摸着丰盈的沐浴泡沫，Bucky故意去挑逗对方敏感的腰肢，弄得Steve哈哈大笑起来，单纯的洗澡变成了泡沫大战。  
Bucky和Steve各自都挤出一堆的泡沫，一点都不吝啬沐浴露似的，干脆往对方身上糊去，弄得整个浴缸都是泡泡。Steve看似玩的很高兴，不过他一向以来都很注意分寸，生怕弄到Bucky怀着孕的脆弱的腹部。他看着Bucky越来越起劲，心中生怕他撞到了坚硬的瓷壁，趁着Bucky还在高兴劲儿的时候，他突然张开双臂，把笑得很起劲的Bucky拥入怀中。  
“好温暖，你的身体都在发热呢。”Steve把头埋在Bucky的胸前，隆起的乳软哒哒地贴着Bucky的胸口，被Steve蹭的正起劲。  
“Stevie…”被抱住的Bucky也迅速冷静了下来，熄灭了那股玩乐的念头，“怎么了，怎么不玩了？”  
“我怕会让你受伤，你知道的，”Steve更加深情地贴紧Bucky的胸腔，吸取着自家Omega特有的香气，“自从有了我们的宝宝之后，我是多么希望他能平平安安地来到这个世界上，接受你和我的爱，还有大家的爱。”  
“我没有那么容易受伤的，Stevie，你知道，我也是一个超级战士，有着比平常人更加强壮的身躯，能够承受比平常人更辛苦的磨难，所以怀孩子对我来说，虽然是第一次，但是我还是很有信心，给你生一个健康的宝宝的。”话毕，Bucky用他的铁臂，还有已经变得线条温和的右手，回抱怀里这个似乎有点忧心忡忡的准爸爸，“我会听话的，Stevie，按照你的方法去做，完完全全地相信你。”  
“Buck…”Steve抬起头来，似乎被Bucky的双乳和雾气阻挡了视线，他凭着直觉张望Bucky的脸庞，“我爱你哦。”  
“我当然也爱你，Stevie。”Bucky捧起Steve的脸庞，轻轻吻了下去。

“先清理干净，我要赶着回去神盾局了，现在我猜都要快十一点了。”反应过来后的Steve顺势把手放到Bucky的股缝上。他顺着股缝随便一戳那个小穴，残留在Bucky体内精液就流了出来，“想不到我又射了这么多，隔了一个晚上还没有干透呢。但是，要是干掉也要清理一下比较好，不然不是会拉肚子吗？”  
“Stevie，你昨晚上我的时候没有操后穴啦…还是操那里，不用介意的…我能吸掉你精液…只是你射得太多，到今天早上你抱我的时候，又流出来而已…”Bucky的嘴角又勾起了一个弧度，这个有点不明不白的Alpha把他逗得有点开心。  
“可是不会影响胎儿吗？”Steve似乎还不明白，“射了很多呢，说不定都把子宫撑住了。”  
“没关系的Stevie，宝宝很喜欢，他似乎很稳定地躺在里头呢。”Bucky一时之间想不出什么话语去安慰这个傻爸爸，只好编了一个谎言去告诉他，宝宝和他都很好。  
“那就好了，”Steve皱着的眉头终于放松下来，“对了，我还要帮你刮毛呢。”  
“Stevie…一直站着会很凉的。”Bucky有点不适地抖了抖肩膀。这个举动看得Steve心都颤了，他生怕Bucky不小心感冒，赶紧要求他快点回到水里。  
躺回去暖水里的Bucky终于舒坦了一下身子。浴缸不大，Steve让Bucky的屁股放在他结实的腹肌之上，再把毛发部位露出水面。还好刚才的一番折腾过后，浴缸的水溢出了不少，Bucky的阴茎连到下体，都全部裸露出来。  
Steve伸手就能及到剃须刀。这是一把传统的剃须刀，简单的刀片和两片的刀柄——其实他们并不是没有高级的高科技玩意，只是Steve害怕自己紧张都手抖，只好使用这种传统的工具罢了。Steve往Bucky的隐私位置摸上了剃须需要的滑剂，涂抹均匀过后，轻度的薄荷感觉迅速侵占了Bucky的感官，尤其是阴道周围的嫩毛，还有渗进嫩肉的的薄荷剂，弄得Bucky有点不满。  
“太凉了Stevie…快点刮干净吧。”Bucky有点难受地紧皱眉头，被刺激得泪水也要在眼眶打转。  
“乖，宝贝，马上就好了哦。”好像能切身感受到Bucky的不适应似的，Steve赶紧开工。他拿起Bucky还没有因为条件发射而半硬的阴茎，然后用刮刀轻易就刮掉表面位置长出的长长的棕色耻毛；然后到了接缝处，Steve用一只手再小心翼翼地把阴茎拉直一点，另一只手调整着刀片的位置，一点一点仔细把毛渣都刮下来。Steve的手势像平时刮胡子般的熟练，但是他似乎有点紧张，不敢把动作进行的太快，生怕弄伤Bucky比较脆弱的生殖器官。  
棕色的耻毛一下一下地被Steve刮走，然后掉落在水面上，这个时候闭目养神的Bucky突然感觉到刮毛的感觉很微妙，这种感觉与平时做爱或者被Steve抓弄的时候不一样，每当刀片刺激到阴茎的时候，刮下去的一刻总是给他带来别样的感觉，甚至是快感。薄荷味的滑剂在不断掩盖他上升的气味，Bucky的胸口开始不甘平静般起伏起来——他似乎又要被引导到发情了。  
专心的Steve似乎还没有察觉到Bucky的异样，当他完成Bucky阴茎耻毛的修剪工作之后，便撑起腰，用腰力使劲把Bucky的屁股抬高一点点，在继续进行工作。Bucky埋藏在后穴与睾丸之间的阴唇露出了水面，那里也有不少的耻毛，虽然总体来说没有阴茎那里的多，但是这里稀疏的毛发和更加柔软的肌肤，给Steve带来了更多的难度。Steve只好用手指扒开Bucky的阴唇，用刀片的一头把毛发挂落，仔细得每一根都清晰分明地被刮了下来。殊不知，这个举动让身上的Omega更加难受了，Bucky方才还在忍耐住不发出声音，但是只要阴唇里面的小软肉被Steve沾过水的干净指头无意挑弄过后，他就忍不住发出如同小猫被刺激到一般的细微呻吟。  
“啊…Stevie…”  
声音细得不仔细听都不能被发现，但是超级战士Steve的耳朵固然不会放过这位Omega的叫声了。  
“怎么了，Buck。”Steve明知故问。他紧紧从这个单音节就能听得出Bucky又禁不住开始发情了。不愧是怀孕中的Omega，Steve暗自想着，越是怀孕得久，就越容易发情了。  
“再给我几秒钟，很快就结束了呢，我跟你做过在去上班，小宝贝，再忍忍就好，不然我会很容易伤害到你的哦。”Steve连忙安慰这只自我高潮中的迷糊小猫咪，但是他也知道，自己得抓紧时间才能赶上Bucky的发情期了。  
“快点…Stevie…要不行了。”Bucky不敢扬声，生怕打扰到这位还在专心致志工作的Alpha。可是他的身体却不听使唤一般，在Steve指头无意的逗弄下，他的子宫不以为然的流出了Omega的专属液体，又一次沾湿Steve的指尖，影响着Alpha还在那根紧绷着的神经。  
“再忍忍…”Omega的信息素冲击着Steve的精神，意志力坚毅的他似乎快要被浓烈的Omega气息击退了。Steve摇摇头，好不容易令自己清醒了一点之后，又着手把阴唇附近的耻毛又刮了一点。重复着这个要自己清醒的动作，终于把属于阴唇番外内的耻毛刮干净了。  
Bucky也感觉到Steve已经把他最重要的位置的毛发刮干净了，他二话不说就支起了身子，“Stevie…现在….我受不了了…好难过。”泪眼婆娑的Omega哀求着才结束工作最重要部分的Alpha，恨不得马上就被对方狠狠的侵犯。  
“还有后面，还有一点儿，让我完成他。”  
“不要…我做不到，我现在很难受…很难受…很…”Bucky的声音越来越小，他知道这个时候更加应该让Steve感觉完成工作去上班的，但是身体的本能让他不得不开口央求他的Alpha破例，很不会撒娇的他只好重复一个词语，苦苦哀求Alpha的赏赐。  
“Buck…会好起来的…我说我我会陪你的，一直陪你到最后的，如果很难受的话，我们就先做爱，我再去上班好吗？似乎今天复仇者那边也不会很忙，我可以再多陪你一会儿，不要再难受了哦…乖。”Steve也直起腰来，他放下了剃刀，摸着Bucky的后脑勺好像是安慰他一般。  
“啊…啊…”  
Steve是个很守信用的人，他没有多余的话语，把Bucky的屁股放回水中之后，自己就把已经硬起来的阴茎插了进去，在水里交配了起来。  
并不需要很激烈的冲撞，迅速被填满的Bucky情绪开始变得平缓起来了，他夹紧了阴道，用手指抚弄敏感十足的小阴蒂。顺手摸过去的时候，他似乎还能摸到刚刚被Steve刮走耻毛的位置，有点刺刺的毛发根部。  
Bucky的阴道和阴茎附近毛发都被刮得干干净净，即使在水底下，也能让双方都一览无遗到他的隐私。而Steve还是毛发尚存，在水中的金色耻毛有意无意地触碰到Bucky光溜溜的软肉，让Bucky的触觉更加有一个微妙的感受。  
“好痒…Steve的毛毛碰到我了。”抽插过程中的Bucky的光滑下体不断碰到Steve柔软的耻毛，Bucky还在自亵的手指好几次都调皮地捏住了Steve某几根长长的耻毛然后拉扯，挑战着Steve的尊严。  
Steve的每一次动作，都是把自己的阴茎抽到阴道的最外面，只剩下龟头之后Bucky会条件发射般的把他夹紧，趁着这股紧窒的感觉，Steve又一下子把它插到最里面去，循环好几次之后，忍不住刺激的阴道里面迎来了一下强烈的潮吹。Steve禁不住停下一点动作去感受这一股暖流，不过每当Steve停止动作，性事耐心不足的Bucky就会抬起腰肢，才放下去，造成一些浅浅的抽插，满足过他自己贪婪的欲望之火。过后，Bucky的子宫不满足似的，又流出好几下热流。  
Steve搂住了Bucky的背脊，把他整个人都调整了位置，特意用他的用胸部去压住自己的脸庞。他非常迷恋Bucky丰满的双乳，充满母性气息的乳房总能给他带来别样的亲切。他用嘴巴含住了翘起的乳尖，用力吸吮，然后舌头在真空的嘴巴里面围绕着乳晕打转，另一只手也不自觉的去揉捏被冷落的另一只乳房。Bucky稀有的大罩杯连自己大手也不能一手握住，Steve只好下流地分次流连在乳房的软肉之中，还有欺负他因为怀孕而别样敏感的乳尖。有时候Steve会拍打Bucky乳房的下半球，沉甸甸的脂肪就会一颤一颤的反射拍到Steve有点粗糙的脸，他享受着这种奇妙的感觉，他认为，这是怀孕中的Omega给Alpha特别的小甜点；还有喜爱的乳汁味道，只要轻轻一吸，即使昨晚才饱尝过Bucky的奶露，仅仅隔了一晚上，Bucky的乳汁又源源不断起来，马上就能满足Steve的胃口还有味蕾。  
“Steve…唔…不要在里面成结，不然就会浪费你很长时间……”明白事理的Bucky在自己小小愿望被满足之后就很满意了，他本身不愿意Steve因为他而耽误拯救世界，赶忙让Steve把他喂得半饱的小嘴满足过后就停止下来。  
“不行…没有我的精液去安慰，Bucky过一会儿又会难受起来了呢。我那时候不在身边，会更加担心你的。”体贴的Alpha把阴茎拔出，只把龟头留在了阴唇的浅层，避免把接下来的精液浪费在浴缸的水中。Steve匆匆忙忙地撸动了一下阴茎，射出比平时少很多量的精液，但是这个份量也足够Bucky的身体所需一段时间了——至少能让他度过半天。

温和的做爱过后，Steve把开始犯迷糊的Bucky从浴缸里面抱了出来。  
瞧，Bucky又开始犯迷糊了，孕夫就是要多些休息呢。  
Steve从容不迫地帮他擦干身子，再把Bucky送回去床上。他让半睡半醒的Bucky抬起屁股，然后那剃须刀把后穴最后的毛发也刮得干干净净，让Bucky的整个屁股也滑溜溜的。似乎想起了什么，Steve拿起还在半硬的阴茎，用它拍打在Bucky的股缝里面，自己也开始撸动了起来。  
“唔——唔——”伴随着Alpha的几下低沉的吼声，Steve射出了和平时一样正常份量的精液。他用手指把散落在Bucky屁股上的精液收集起来，然后通通插进了Bucky刚刚交配过的、还在打开的阴道口，一滴不剩的全部塞了进去。  
看着Bucky的阴唇自觉的张开，然后把精液全数吞没以后，Steve不放心的把手指插了进去，又抽插了几下，在确认精液不会再流出之后，才把手指抽出来。  
这个时候，Bucky已经睡着了。Steve帮全裸的他改好被子之后，再在他恬静的脸上吻上几个还属于早晨的吻。  
希望这些精液足够他度过这半天吧。  
看了一眼墙上的钟，马上就要到中午了，他赶忙穿上了T恤牛仔裤和皮外套，拿上盾牌就出门了。  
虽然复仇者没有强制性规定出勤时间，但是作为团队领导的他绝不应该大迟到的。  
不过为了他的爱人，什么都是值得的。


	7. EXTRA chapter-the other style sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAG:囚禁，跟正文的软绵绵画风不太一样。

Kinky Bucky番外1   
【上】

冷，囚笼，金属生锈的味道弥漫在空气当中，阴暗的地下室寒气逼人，光线从外面无法进来，增加了这个地方的阴森。

这是一个由水泥筑成的囚牢，四面都是厚实的墙砖，出入只能依靠一道几英寸的厚的铁门。一天二十四小时里面，大部分时间都是冬兵和其他仪器的相处，只有短短的十来分钟，会有专人来检查里面的状态。  
况且，这个囚牢只关一个人，不过在九头蛇的眼中，与其说是人 ，不如把他形容为一头脾气非同寻常的野兽。  
众所周知的，冬日战士作为九头蛇组织伟大的武器来说，不到了迫不得已的地步，他们绝不会放弃这样得心应手的杀人利器，在出现这个特殊状况之后，九头蛇调动了一切的人力去给他维修，很明显，这种工程浩大的维修并不能一朝一夕完成。  
自从冬兵的上一个任务回来之后，Omega的特征渐渐出现。多年以来，九头蛇为了克制他这个缺陷用了无数种不人道的方式，但是似乎这种天性本身就是寄存在Omega身上，所有的方法都只能暂时抑制而无法消除。在此之前，九头蛇也许并没有注意到，冬兵的身体会因为被外界扰乱而导致失调，一旦遇到了标记过的alpha，后果会不堪设想。  
被囚禁的原因就是，在于上一次的任务，冬兵遇到了他七十年前的alpha。本来，冬兵的旧资料并没有记录他是曾经被标记的，所以九头蛇本来很放心的交代他去完成刺杀美国队长的任务。但谁也没有想到，曾经的James和Steve在追捕Zola的前一晚上秘密做了互相标记，于是乎再次遇上自己alpha的冬兵从任务回来以后情绪一次比一次不稳定，可九头蛇科学家建议不要短时间内再一次冰冻他，所以只好把他关在牢狱中，待九头蛇的特工们帮他强行稳定下来。  
冬兵的身体表面几乎布满了大大小小深浅不一的伤痕，也许是不断抑制Omega信息素的所谓治疗方式，副作用使他的伤口更不好愈合，再加上实验过程中他由于情绪不稳而无端端令自己受伤，就像一头狂暴的野兽生着闷气，无处发泄只好伤害自己，在监控里面看到失控冬兵的九头蛇特工，又匆忙赶来强行控制他，重复给予他不知道多少次的浓缩镇静剂。  
现在，被暂时稳定下来的冬兵面无表情地跪在房间中央的一个水泥质地的平台上，双手被反绑，衣服被全部卸下，脖子上套了皮项圈，用一条铁链连着，挂在后方的铁柱上面；脚腕也被锁着，双脚之间有一根手臂粗的铁棍，使之不能合拢。冬兵的身体被下了药，断断续续的发情再加上没有休息过，他的精神有点不济，气息有点虚弱，不断消耗着体力的他放弃了没用的反抗。  
在旁人角度看来，他性感的部位以及的身体敏感处被九头蛇做了穿孔，或许是九头蛇高层的恶趣味：小巧的银器镶嵌进他身体，由头到脚，由里到外。耳朵的耳骨穿上了环扣，耳垂打上了耳钉，薄薄的下唇在中央打上了唇钉，精致的脸孔因为装饰品而显得更加脆弱而美丽。一路往下，略略鼓起的胸肌在乳尖上面有两个环状乳环，略奢侈的有两颗环的外面还有一排小钻石装饰，肚脐也被打上了孔，不同的是，肚脐的装饰物，是一根略有粗度的小银棒，一路贯穿了肚脐的凸起，像一根棍子穿过了表面，禁欲而又疼痛；下体的隐私部位虽然被耻毛遮住，但是有质感的银饰随着冬兵身体抖动也没被隐匿，它们在闪闪发光，九头蛇更刻意迎合自己的喜好，安装的银器和冬兵的身体非常配搭：阴茎和睾丸的连接处被穿上了一个环扣，上面还有一颗稍有份量的钻石吊坠，不用多大的摇摆吊坠就会一晃一晃，不由得吸引他人的目光；龟头被刺入了一个pa环，纵穿过海绵体，由尿道上方插入，绕了一个圈之后，再从下方刺出来，再用一个轻质的银链和睾丸那边的环扣连接起来。值得一提的是，冬兵的Omega特征也被象征式的穿了孔：一个小型的环扣，正正穿在了一片阴唇上面，如果不仔细看根本不能发现，这种私密部位大概也只有扒开他的身体的人才能观察到。可想而知，九头蛇除了把他作为武器之外，其他目的也是显而易见的。  
时间一分一秒地过去，空无一人的囚牢令冬兵额头也冒出了几滴冷汗，他已经感觉到抑制剂的药效马上就要过了，平时的话九头蛇本应按时安排特工给冬兵上药和检查身体，在他们离开之后，冬兵心里便默默计算着时刻，暗暗数着他经历的每一刻每一秒。他有点不解，平时的九头蛇一定分秒不差就会来到这里给他做各种的检查，但是今天例外，已经过去5分钟了，依然没有听到门外的脚步声。  
在冬兵疑惑的时候，突然间，一阵急促的跑步声在门外传来，接下来是几个人撕心裂肺的叫喊声，还有子弹打到金属上再反弹出来的砰砰声…冬兵的内心由于发情期开始变得有些急躁，在听到了这耳熟的声音后，他猛然一震，或许生理上的反应比精神上的更加敏捷，Omega的信息素开始被影响，他感觉到一股熟悉的气息正在往他的方向奔来。  
“Steve…?”冬兵有点不可置疑的轻轻抬头，有一丝渴望地望向门口。他双眼朦胧，精神有点虚脱，像被拔掉利爪的野兽一样迷茫无助。他心中不解：连自己都不知道自己身处何方，他的alpha到底是怎么找到的。  
视觉似乎被雾气侵占，因为发情的影响，Omega的信息素迅速发挥了引导作用，这种特殊的信号同时也告知了门外正在战斗的alpha如何才能通往他的Omega身处的位置。冬兵的耳膜被越来越吵杂的声音所刺激，他无法静下心来安抚自我安抚情绪，信息素被扰乱的他还在坚持着最后一丝的挣扎。他想不起他的alpha了，但身体信息素对于门外莫名其妙吻合，这种巧合让他有点慌张，他的身体反应告诉他，他的alpha正在路上，而且他是一个身体强壮，精神坚挺的人，光是想象着那副身体，冬兵的身体竟然起了反应，甚至乎他有点担心他的身体也许会扛不住这位alpha给予他的安抚。  
“砰——”门一下子被撞开，有一个穿红蓝制服的人一下进了门，张望了之后看到了冬兵被捆在房间中央的狼狈模样，表情有点惊讶的同时也带着愤怒的气息，直接向冬兵奔来。  
“可恶的九头蛇……Bucky，是我！”金发的高壮男子把冬兵拥在怀里，也许是太用力的原因，不小心牵动了冬兵的链子，把冬兵的脖子勒住了。  
“救救我…”冬兵被勒住之后脸有点涨红，显然是对这位激动的alpha有点不满，抬起头与美国队长四目对视，仿佛在请求他帮他解开项圈连着的绳子。  
哐当一声，美国队长用星盾毫不犹豫就砸断了冬兵链子挂住的柱子，因为害怕会无意伤害到冬兵，Steve没有选择去强行拉开铁链。看到冬兵狼狈不堪的样子，Steve心疼地把他往怀里放，大概是他也察觉到冬兵要开始发情，便搂得更加紧密，让冬兵更好的吸吮自己的信息素。  
就这样，冬兵被激发起了Omega的欲望，冬兵有点不可自控地往Steve身上靠拢，但是他的双手依然被捆着，捆绑的道具也不是能轻易被解开的材质，Steve不敢轻举妄动，只好任由冬兵不自然地被反绑。这样的冬兵只好全副身心交托给Steve，让他承托着他的重量。压抑了许久的生理需求蠢蠢欲动，冬兵的身体自身传递着信息素，交代给Steve的，是这个人快要被压抑到崩溃了。虽然隔着美国队长有厚度的的制服，但冬兵也感觉到这副身体的精壮，他情不自禁就把自己的裸体贴上去，把头靠在Steve的肩上，用鼻子摩擦对方的颈项，用自己的胸腔感受着对方胸肌的壮实，以及用腹肌摩擦对方被制服遮住的腹部。“Steve…?是Steve吗。”平时一向谨慎的冬兵被信息素滋扰，最后的一丝防线快要被打破，他的情欲正在赶走心中的恐惧，催促他尽快与他的alpha坦诚相对。  
“是我，Bucky，是我。”Steve把盾挂回身后，欣慰地回应着冬兵难能可贵的回忆，同时回抱着冬兵有点消瘦的身体，在他的耳边呼着气，喃喃道安慰着他，一路战斗下来，Steve似乎有点狼狈，来不及脱下手套就用双手抚摸Bucky的脊背，有点不知所措地安慰着这头受惊的无害野兽，“我们要离开这里，越快越好，外面我的同伴在清理敌人的余党，但是也许九头蛇的援军可能马上就要到，此地不能久留。”Steve一边解释，一边心疼地吻着冬兵冒着冷汗的额头，“Bucky，你能忍耐一下吗？”  
可是冬兵的身体在信息素的催促下，更加不听使唤，由打震变成了发抖，“不要，Steve，我…不行了…好难受”冬兵的眼睛有点热，身体被alpha信息素感染之后不再痉挛，欲望不听这副躯体的指使而往上攀升，冬兵痛苦到想要哭出声，用力皱着眉头咬着唇强行忍耐着，“身体在请求我，它要扛不住了…求求你Steve，一次就够…射在里面一次就够…”  
“乖。”Steve抚摸上冬兵的后脑勺，略带宠溺的吻过额头和鼻尖后，亲上了冬兵的双唇。冬兵的嘴唇有点干燥，与里面黏湿的内膜截然不同，就好像夹心甜饼一般迷惑着Steve，舌头舔过下唇，冬兵唇上的银饰味道有点勾人，就好像为小甜饼添加一道风味。Steve也开始被情愫牵连起来，他闭上眼睛，用心感受着这个来之不易的吻。  
冬兵也许不会接吻，他笨拙的配合着Steve的入侵，无助的样子让人怜爱，但转念一想，他的alpha正在给予他现有的最好的爱护，冬兵的内心不由得放松下来，仿佛本来是一滩被拍打得四处飞溅的水，在Steve如清风一样的温柔吻下，泛起的涟漪渐渐恢复平整。  
嘴上说着一个吻就足够，可冬越来越激烈的信息素在象征式的告诉Steve，他的身体刻不容缓地，需要alpha的安抚，再加上，冬兵由于身体的不配合扭动，而显得有点急躁。  
“在这里，Steve。”  
“我又不是秒射男…”不经意的玩笑掩饰着Steve脸上的紧张，就在刚才冬兵的分神，Steve通过对讲机获得了同伴的信息，另外几个复仇者差不多已经把现场完毕，不过十分钟就可以离开，并且约好了汇合的地点。  
“buck…”Steve惊讶地看着冬兵主动用脸靠到他的裆部，用鼻尖索取着他下体的气味。害怕冬兵失去平衡，Steve只能扶着冬兵的肩膀，任由冬兵自由发挥。  
冬兵伸出舌头，灵活地拨弄着扒出Steve制服上面被隐藏的拉链，用牙齿轻咬着拉链头，把他拉开。Steve的制服里面似乎没有穿了很多的打底，只是一件男式内裤罢了，冬兵毫不费劲地把它扯下来，然后开始含住Steve的阴茎，细细碎碎地吸吮着。冬兵自己觉得只是满足自己的欲望，满意地舔弄这唯一的泄欲工具，可谁不知他略微生疏的口技在挑战着Steve的耐性。  
“我们只有十分钟…”Steve口是心非地劝告冬兵，事实上，他也开始被情欲影响。Steve眯着眼睛，感受着冬兵在身上的放肆，然后双手轻轻按着冬兵的头颅，手指插进他柔软又略带潮湿的发丝，挑起来玩弄。  
这个空荡的房里面只有他和他的冬兵，被情绪控制着的Steve开始罔顾形象，内心的alpha份子告诉他可以尽情控制面前的Omega，“快一点，Bucky…帮我舔出来。”  
冬兵有点贪婪地吮着口中的硬物，伴随着他不熟悉的手法，Steve的阴茎在他的嘴里开始变得更粗更硬，这个时候，有点满足的alpha把自己的生殖器官往Omega嘴里捅的更深，冬兵心甘情愿地伺候他，也只有好好伺候他，才能获得解决自身生理需求的甘露。  
身体柔韧性极好的冬兵仍然是在水泥台上，以双膝跪下，大腿贴着小腿，胸腔贴着膝盖，捆绑的双手贴着屁股，以这个不自然的折叠姿态取悦他的alpha。但是他并没有任何不适，反而适当的紧迫感让他有点不由自主的性奋，一直被人虐待的身体似乎很容易接受这种窒息的性爱感受，越是紧闭与束缚，越是能激起内心似曾相识的感觉。冬兵不经意间分了神，忽然，一片记忆碎片掉进了他的脑海，他想起了曾经的他也被不止何物强行塞进嘴巴，被强迫穿上设计完美的皮带套装，优质的皮革贴紧他的躯体，脖子上还挂着一个红色八爪骷髅头的精致狗牌。记忆里的自己好像是低人一等的，眼前尽是他人的双腿，回头一看，自己是在四肢跪地，脖子被轻轻带着，被人像遛狗一样拖着，只能靠手肘和膝盖在冰冷的地面上爬行。  
瞬间的记忆有点刺痛，冬兵短暂的失神，随即他的表情开始变得痛苦起来，马上吐出嘴中对发情Omega来说似乎是人间美味的硬物，表情扭曲的他紧闭着眼睛，抗拒着这个可怕想法在脑海中的回旋，过多的洗脑让他头脑混乱，记忆无法拼凑起来只能在脑海中乱窜，往往被回想起来却是令他屈辱的往事，他想要清醒过来，脑袋便不受控的一下子撞在了膝盖前面的水地板，砰的一声响起似乎吓到了那个本来整享受着的alpha。  
“不…不要！！走开！！”冬兵眼泪哗啦啦地下滑，蜷缩着的姿势不肯松开。Steve似乎被失控的冬兵惊动到，不顾裤子的掉档，赶紧看清楚是什么情况。Steve捧起他的脸，把他上半身抱起来之后拥入怀中。“放开我，不要碰我！！快滚开！！不要碰我！”冬兵害怕着，叫喊着，挣扎着，但由于体格和锁链的限制，他无法挣脱Steve的怀抱。  
Steve眉心凝紧，他看着他这副无助的脸孔，狠狠地眨了一下眼睛让自己好清醒起来，连忙安慰冬兵不要害怕，他无法阻止记忆入侵冬兵的脑海，无能为力的他只好不断地与冬兵柔声说话，“我在这里，Bucky，我在这里，他们已经走了，被我杀死了，我会保护你的，我的Bucky。”双手已经不止抚摸冬兵的脸，还有双臂环过冬兵的臂膀，把反常的冬兵放入怀中拥住，再用厚实的双手轻拂他发紧的背部，一下又一下地吻着冬兵脖子，并且吻了一次又一次那个被标记过但是已经愈合好久的痕迹。  
“你是Steve…我想不起来了！不…我又想起了！但是,是他们..不！是你…天哪！”紧贴在Steve的胸前，冬兵似乎想起了更多的往事，即使想要退缩，但Steve给他带来了莫名的安全感，靠在Steve的胸前，冬兵不由得坦然藏在心中为数不多的秘密。

【下】  
“Buck，你还记得我吗。”Steve心疼地把全身发烫的冬兵拥入怀中，温柔地亲吻对方挂满了金属饰物的耳朵，金属特有的腥味刺激着Steve的味蕾，还有冬兵不由自主散发的信息素，正在一步一步地挑战Steve的忍耐极限。  
“想要…想要…”双眼被蒙蔽着，神志不清的冬兵根本不知道自己做出了多大的引诱，“我需要精液…现在…现在”明明刚刚才给对方口交完，但是被调教过的躯体与常人区别太大，似乎已经养成了嗜精这种不良习惯。  
Bucky总不会被做了一些难以启齿的事情吧。Steve被冬兵的猴急反应吓了一跳，赶紧四处张望有没有办法解除冬兵身上的枷锁，因为看着冬兵四肢被束缚的样子，他又有点于心不忍。  
“嗯…这里…是…”冬兵自顾自的顺着Steve的制服摩擦下去，即使看不见，他似乎也能感应到对方的情欲正在膨胀，“你也需要我…是么?”  
面前的冬兵这么主动，Steve反而被吓得不轻，他甚至开始担心冬兵其实受过不良侵犯，“Buck…他们…总不会对你做过一些…嗯…那种事情吧？”  
“哪些…？”虽然被束缚住，但是冬兵的身体依然非常柔软，丝毫不影响他对Steve的勾引。  
“就是…那种…”Steve不知道把手往哪里放，他只能握住冬兵的肩膀，让他不至于滑落在水泥台阶上面，“侵犯你？”  
“不会的…没有人敢，”冬兵灵活的咬住Steve领口的小拉链，“之前有个小兵好像想犯规，刚迈出一步就被同伴打了个稀巴烂。”  
Steve不由得在脑海中形成了那个稀巴烂的血肉模糊的样子。“可是bucky，我们要走了…大家都在等。”  
“跟刚才跟你说话的女人说，再等十分钟吧，求求你，十分钟就好…”冬兵被限制着行动，一副跪拜的样子抬起头对着Steve，“我想让你操我，我好难受。”  
“Buck…”被调过情的Steve也抗拒不了对方如此露骨的要求，回过头草草交代了一下任务之后，没等另一边人的同意，就把耳机摘下，关机，放进口袋里面。

似乎有点迫不及待，Steve连忙把早已勃起的阴茎扶了上来，狠狠地塞进冬兵的口中。  
“唔——”突然被硬物沾满了口腔，冬兵硬生生的把嘴巴张到最开，生理泪水不由得因为刺激而流了下来，“呜呜呜——”他已经说不出一句话。  
又长又粗的硬物一下子顶进了舌根，夺取了所有的呼吸空间。受不了这股捣弄，冬兵的唾液源源不断的沿着嘴角流下，滴答滴答地打湿了Steve膝盖上的布料。  
好奇心驱使着对方想看冬兵的现在面目，未经同意，Steve就扯下了冬兵的眼罩，似乎是刚刚接触了光线而不习惯，冬兵紧闭着眼睛，但是泪水还是忍不住留了下来。  
“我要出来了…Buck”刚刚口交被突然中止的小Steve非常不爽，硬的要死的它暴露在空气中竟然超过2分钟，要不是主人是超级士兵，它早就软了。幸好在它准备要变小的时候又赶紧找到一个温暖紧塞的地方，继续摩擦着舒缓它的压力。  
“呜——”冬兵带着一丝丝难以察觉的哭腔——Steve把那股又多又浓郁的精液通通射进他的喉咙了，没等冬兵反应过来，就一下子吞了。虽然他的身体有这种隐僻，但是吞得太快亦有点不习惯。还没有经过舌头呢…还没有仔细地尝过它的味道，冬兵的心里不甘心的想着。  
Steve趁阴茎还硬着，就赶紧把它从冬兵嘴里抽出，未吞完的部分混合着冬兵的唾液，从喉咙那里带出一股淡色的液体，由舌根到舌尖。冬兵不愿意把它精液浪费掉，赶紧合上嘴巴细细尝着alpha特有的味道，弥补刚才的小小遗憾。  
看着对方一脸红晕的自我满足的样子，Steve联想到，冬兵到底是被禁欲了多久，才会变得这么淫荡。正直的Steve以前从来没考虑过在房事上面要多加情趣，也没想到隔了这么久再去做爱，竟然会在这么简陋的地方，而且冬兵竟然会变得这么色情…  
还在闭着眼睛享受射精过后的余韵，冬兵就已经在Steve的眼皮底下灵活的转过身子，即使被皮带限制着，他能也轻易地把自己的位置换过来，把正面毫无保留地展现给对方。  
“Buck…你”Steve低下头，看着冬兵的样子，都要吓掉牙了。  
冬兵下体已经流水不止，沾湿了那些埋藏在隐私部位的银饰。因为被棍棒撑着膝盖，他不得不双腿大开，不需要Steve的帮助，他已经自觉地像只乖巧的发着情的母狗一样，下面的两个穴口也在一开一合，引人侵犯。  
看着冬兵的双手还被在背后，支撑着整个身体的话一定非常的难受吧。Steve看见后，二话不说就把他的手铐扯开，好让他的双手活动自如。  
“Buck…如果感到害怕的话，可以抱紧我。”Steve握住冬兵的双手，然后把对方的右手放到自己的胸腔上面，“我也很紧张…这样真的可以舒缓你的难受吗？”  
“可以的…”冬兵的目光似乎没有离开过Steve的硬物，他瞥了一眼，咽了咽口水，好像受不了Steve的啰嗦似的，就扭动身子主动靠近那根阴茎，“你不需要太担心的…你现在只需要专心和我做爱。”  
主导权被反过来了，Steve内心的Alpha魂好像就要觉醒，他告诉Steve，不要被自己的Omega越过界限去夺去他的领导。Steve未等冬兵的下半身接触自己，一下子就把还在高昂着的阴茎插进去冬兵的阴道。  
“噢——噢！！”冬兵被Steve的主动惊喜到，僵硬的脸上露出了一阵喜悦的微笑，他欣慰地看着像打桩机一样的阴茎伴着淫水出来进去。明明很羞耻，但是又很兴奋，兴奋得像个得到棒棒糖的小孩一样，贪婪地索取着一起。“好舒服…啊啊啊…再快一点吧！”他开始胡言乱语，说出各种淫乱的句子，“里面好痒…快一点亲爱的——啊——好里面，你的阴茎把我填满了。”  
“可恶…”Steve抓住冬兵抬起来的脚掌，把手指放进了冬兵的脚趾缝中，然后用拇指去按他的脚掌心，想要让冬兵分散注意力，“真不知道他们对你做了什么，才让你变成这样的。”Steve的心里面竟然有一丝不悦和生气。  
“你作弊…你不要抓我的脚，那里又不能让我性奋…”  
听到对方不满的哼声，Steve亲吻了一下冬兵的脚趾，然后把膝盖之间的棍棒折断，扔到一边，好让对方双腿紧紧缠住他。  
没有了四肢的约束，冬兵赶紧用腿交缠住他的腰肢，把两个人的躯体贴得更近一些。同时，冬兵用放松的双手去拨弄自己下体的银环，以拉弄阴唇上的银环以引起自己更加多的刺激。  
“Stevie…你是不是叫这个…”冬兵模糊的脑海中突然出现这个词汇，直觉告诉他要用这个亲昵的昵称对称呼对方，“全部插进去好不好…我看到你还有…啊——”  
话音降落，Steve就把阴茎全数插入那篇阴湿的暖林，连在外面的囊袋也被那两片软肉包裹住了，幅度变小的抽插让他轻轻拍打本来被藏在阴唇里面的稚嫩，囊袋上面还有一些柔软的金毛，不由得被流出来的液体缠湿。他低头咬了咬冬兵挺起的乳尖，银环的微弱闪烁令其更加诱人，Steve把微微凸起的乳头含住，然后用舌头灵活地拨弄冬兵的乳环，带动着若有若无的触碰，让对方颤抖着回应他的努力。  
“Buck…你感觉好一点了吗？”Steve关切地问道。  
“我好得很…你再用力一点会更好…”冬兵肆无忌惮地勾引他，用妩媚的眼神扫试过Steve不整的制服。  
“够了…你竟然嫌我。”Steve有点点小怒，他不顾冬兵把他的阴茎吸得多紧，一口气就把它抽出一大半，连着对方里面的红色的软肉也被翻了出来。  
“不要不要…啊啊啊…不…要”眼看着那根美味的阴茎要退出游戏，冬兵急的眼泪都要掉下来，“不要走…求求你不要…”只剩下龟头在里面，冬兵赶紧用下面含住，他大概也能感受到身上Alpha多多少少有点不悦了。  
“快求我射在里面哦，”Steve有点阴谋得逞的感觉，嘴边带过一点坏笑，“求我，不然我就拔出来。”  
“求求你…射在里面…射进去子宫那里。”冬兵紧张到眼眶又红了，他情不自禁就咬着下唇，求着唯一的救命稻草，给他痛快的高潮，“我要你…我快要等不及了。”  
“乖。”  
Steve听到冬兵的求饶后不用一秒钟就心软了，当然阴茎并没有跟着软。他再一次把它插进去，比刚才要更加用力地，快速地捅进对方的身体里，伴随着Omega自身湿润的液体，不费多少的力气。  
“啊——”冬兵满意地大叫，心满意足的尺寸让他狂喜，内心的Omega本性呼之欲出。他的身体已经被情欲支配了，再也无法返回自己的意识之中。他好像是失控着似的，双目翻着白眼，口水直流不止，全身都是绷紧的，直到了脚尖也绷紧着，不敢松懈。  
看到对方眼神恍惚，Steve有点骄傲的把抽插进行地更快，冬兵这样下来就更为之而疯狂，他之前就被灌过媚药，但是自控能力让药物一直无法释放。但是在alpha的引导下，Omega的本性完全暴露了。  
“啊——啊——我——”冬兵舒服得语无伦次，半天也说不出一句完整的话，只能断断续续地冒出一些词，或者好不害羞的淫叫。  
“可以射精了吗，Buck？”这个时候，Steve仍然那么理智地，想要征得冬兵的同意。  
“我不知道——我不知道呜呜呜”冬兵性奋到不能作出一句回答，他有点点小哭腔，模糊地回答Steve的温柔询问。  
“好。”Steve突然抓住冬兵的后背，一下子把他拉进自己，用了点小技巧把下体的最后一丝空隙都填满，还没到一秒，Steve就开始猛烈地射精，一股比常人要量大的精液直接冲破了子宫口的阻挡，一滴不漏地射进了里面。  
“啊啊啊——”被微凉的液体灌绕，冬兵的脊背生理反射地弓了一下，下腹微微抖动，被里面的子宫带动着高潮。  
“Buck…我爱你…”高潮过后的Steve立即就告白，或许冬兵还在余韵的没有留意到这句话，就算只是单方面，Steve也很满意了，他知道，这次的性事或许冬兵本身的内心是不情愿的。  
“不要急着退出来…”冬兵还在痉挛的阴道赶紧夹住了对方，“我想感受一下它…”  
“嗯…”Steve吻着冬兵沾满汗水的额头，被夹紧的他又有了高潮的感觉，“我好像又…啊，不。”  
阴茎退出到了一半，没有第一次高潮那么深了，Steve只是晃了一下神，就被冬兵又一次榨出了精液，混着对方阴道的液体，从阴道出口缓缓流出来。  
“Stevie…我听见的…你说爱我。”冬兵抱住Steve的脸庞，“我也爱你。”  
“真的很抱歉…我没有及时带你走。”Steve低下头，和冬兵接吻。  
抚摸着对方有点沾湿的发丝，用尽自己的温柔去亲吻对方，感受冬兵口腔的热度和味道，还有一些金属味。  
“Stevie…帮我解决点要事？”  
“怎么了？”Steve担心地看着他的双眼，怕冬兵有什么难言之隐。  
“我的阴茎好像硬了，我不习惯…”作为Omega的冬兵很少使用阴茎，他也许不知道怎么才能让它高潮。  
Steve用手抚过被穿刺过的海绵体，冬兵的阴茎不算大，至少没有他的尺寸那么壮观。但是他的阴茎已经被穿刺了三个银饰。Steve还发现，仔细看了一下，冬兵的马眼和常人有点不一样。  
“龟头那里被割开过再缝合，那样马眼比常人大一点，舔的话会深一点，更敏感…”冬兵看出Steve的困惑，但他似乎有点不以为然，“坏处就是，尿尿的时候会到处撒，弄脏自己。”  
“又是他们。”Steve凝视着异常有美感的被改造而成的阴茎，但是他不可以接受，不可以接受他的爱人遭受到未经允许就被随意改造。  
“没关系的…已经过去了。”冬兵反过来安慰Steve，“现在的要事不是先要帮我高潮一次吗？”  
Steve的阴茎还没有完全拔出来，再加上担心冬兵不习惯阴茎高潮， 他又一次在里面轻轻抽插，然后用手配合着帮冬兵解放。要做到阴茎高潮对他来说并不难，就像平时对自己做那样，他单手就可以操纵冬兵的阴茎，然后用拇指去揉对方张开的马眼。  
“嗯嗯嗯…好像就是这样？”冬兵眯着眼睛的看着Steve对他的所作所为，“要高潮了…”  
Omega的阴茎高潮要比阴道高潮平缓，没有激动的叫声，冬兵就在Steve的套弄下射了一点精液，与其说射，不如说撒，张开的马眼不能像平常人一样把液体形成射线，还没有准备好，精液就已经从里面迸发而出，喷溅在两人早已脏的一塌糊涂的小腹。  
在阴道里面抽插也给冬兵带来了不少帮助，冬兵的快感依旧，只是射精过后高潮并没有马上结束，生理反应让Omega的尿也缓缓留了出来。这并没有像射精那么猛烈，淡黄色的尿液像失禁一样，缓缓从大开的马眼流出，伴随着一种特有的尿骚味。Steve没有嫌脏，特意用手指把冬兵的马眼再支开一点点，还会偶尔按压被撑开的敏感点，一边有一下没一下地故意阻挡尿液的流出，一边配合着冬兵慢慢地抽插着，亲自看着冬兵一脸舒服的样子，看着他不顾形象地让双腿张得更开，任由自己失控地又一下没一下地尿，直到阴茎慢慢软下来为止。  
“我们要离开了，Buck。”Steve三两下就把冬兵的枷锁拆除。  
“我没有衣服…”清醒过来的冬兵开始正视自己的裸体。  
“有我在就可以了。”Steve偷偷问了一下冬兵的脸蛋。  
临走的时候，还捏碎了本来挂在对方脖子上的九头蛇标志。

 

-FIN-


End file.
